


Теория струн

by Evichii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Mild Language, Missing Scene, Out of Character, Romance, Sheith Month 2020, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 22,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evichii/pseuds/Evichii
Summary: Сборник драбблов для Шейт-месяца; день и темы в названиях частейТвиттер: @sheithmonth
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 1





	1. Как победитель (день 1; доставка)

**Author's Note:**

> **Посвящение:**  
>  Тимми как идейному вдохновителю и большой поддержке  
> Спасибо тебе, ты лучший ♥
> 
>  **Примечания:**  
>  Ко всем драбблам есть потрясающие иллюстрации, ссылки на них и авторов можно найти а примечаниях к соответствующим текстам
> 
> **Оригинальная публикация:**   
>  [Фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9481357)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Иллюстрация](https://twitter.com/cosmofrogg/status/1267516169608716289) от @cosmofrogg

Кит хмурится — впервые на памяти Широ — и пытается открыть дверь. Бесполезно. Роммель не шутила, это с самого начала понятно было, но теперь тому есть доказательство.

— Эй! — Он ударяет в дверь кулаком; Широ вздрагивает. — У меня заказ вообще-то!

— Значит в твоих интересах решить вопрос побыстрее.

Выдохнув, Кит отходит назад. Прислоняется бедром к раковине, скрещивает руки на груди. Широ сказал бы, что тот злится, но чувствует — это не так.  
Странно.

— Прости их, — извиняется Широ. Голос смягчается сам собой, как всегда случается при разговоре с Китом. — Когда выйдем отсюда, уволю всех.

— Не уволишь, — Кит улыбается; его плечи опадают.

Тоже верно. Широ всего лишь администратор, такие решения принимают совсем другие люди. Но это не значит, что он беспомощен в своей же закусочной.  
Впрочем, происходящее это только подтверждает.

— Тогда напишу жалобу.

— Не напишешь. — Сказав это, Кит чуть опускает голову, пряча глаза в тени красного козырька. — Ты слишком добрый.

Между ними повисает тишина. Приятная, обволакивающая. Укутывает их двоих, как и много раз до этого. Им не нужны были слова, чтобы узнать, как проходит день друг друга. Без слов Широ понимал, что с байком Кита неприятности, без слов жаловался на то, как вымотался к вечеру и как хочет в отпуск. Кит понимал его тоже — улыбался одними уголками губ, опускал взгляд ниже, так, будто хотел дотронуться, ободряя. «Всё наладится», — истолковывал это для себя Широ. Другая его часть говорила, что Кит хочет не просто прикоснуться, а сорвать рубашку к чертям. Провести пальцами по обнажённой коже, притянуть его к себе и вылизать рот прямо там, на стойке. Широ был бы очень не против, но гнал эти мысли подальше. Правда, после того, как посещал кабинку в этом самом туалете. Ту, что справа. Окей, теперь ему ещё более неловко.

 _«Просто пригласи его на свидание»_.

Широ хотел бы — ещё в тот день, когда впервые увидел. Тогда, несмотря на холод, Кит был в том же козырьке. Дутая жилетка с высоким воротом закрывала его лицо едва ли не наполовину; виднелся только нос, красный, в тон огромного терморюкзака за плечами, и глаза, сверкающие звёздами из-под густой чёлки. Самые прекрасные глаза из всех, что Широ доводилось видеть.  
Тогда Кит положил руки на стойку — Широ бессовестно залип в пальцы, обнажённые байкерскими перчатками — и хриплым голосом спросил, долго ли ещё ждать заказ, а то клиент начинает жаловаться. Вместо того, чтобы вручить свой номер, Широ машинально передал ему треклятые бургеры.  
Тогда Кит впервые коснулся его. Случайно, едва ощутимо, всего лишь мазнул пальцами по тыльной стороне ладони, забирая пакет, но Широ тряхнуло так, будто Кит — одна чистая энергия.  
Тогда всё и пошло по наклонной. И чем дальше, тем становилось только хуже.

Со временем они почти перестали разговаривать, словами, но не взглядами. Он читал Кита по движениям, по тому, как тот наклоняет голову или как держит руки. Знал, что Кит читает его тоже, и не видел в этом никакой проблемы. Это было их личное. Только для них двоих. И это Широ медленно убивало.  
Со временем они привыкли друг к другу. Широ узнавал звук байка Кита, едва тот подъезжал к закусочной. Возможно, ему не стоило ломиться к стойке сразу же. Возможно, нужно было оставлять это другим, заниматься своими прямыми обязанностями и уделять внимание залу, а не одному конкретному курьеру, но Широ ничего не мог с собой поделать — передавал заказы лично, перед этим дважды перепроверив. Ему Кит доверял и однажды сказал, что закусочная Широ — единственная, где он может не париться насчёт содержимого.  
Со временем становилось теплее, и одежды на Ките становилось меньше тоже. Бессменными остались красный козырёк, уже малость выцветший, и байкерские перчатки без пальцев.  
Вот это вот не помогало совершенно.

— Роммель! — делает попытку Широ, протиснувшись между стеной и Китом. Последний задерживает дыхание.

— Не-а. Словами через рот. Как все нормальные люди. И не угрожай мне увольнением: я сама уволюсь, если вы сейчас же не разберётесь. Мне уже вот тут ваша любовная драма.

Широ не может видеть, но представляет, как Роммель проводит ладонью у шеи. Кита он тоже не видит и надеется, что тот не расслышал насчёт «любовной драмы». И горящих от стыда ушей не видит.

На немой вопрос Кита у Широ нет ответа. Точнее, ответ ему вряд ли понравится. Не скажешь ведь: «Я эти полгода по тебе сохну. Влюбился в ту самую минуту, как тебя увидел. Не могу думать ни о ком другом. И я бы хотел пригласить тебя куда-нибудь, правда, но считаю, что ты заслуживаешь кого-то получше меня. Видишь, я всего лишь нерешительный придурок: даже моим коллегам надоело слушать, как я по тебе вздыхаю. Поэтому мы здесь. Мне очень жаль, но, если ты не сильно злишься, может, встретимся в выходные?».  
Нет, у Широ на такое духу не хватит.

— Значит, эта дамочка считает, что мы, типа, влюблены?

Не только «эта дамочка». Широ знает, что в прошлом месяце Пидж собирала ставки на то, кто кого первым затащит в постель, Широ Кита или наоборот. И знает, что в импровизированном тотализаторе участвовали все, кроме него.

Всё слишком далеко зашло. Кто-то должен это прекратить.

— «Словами через рот», — задумчиво повторяет Кит, не позволяя Широ ответить, — так, может, просто дать им то, чего они хотят? Переспим и всё, делов-то.

— …прости?!

— Эй, я про слова через… ну, ты понял. — Он ерошит волосы, из-за чего козырёк сползает ещё ниже. — В смысле, нам необязательно по-настоящему. Всё, что здесь происходит, они могут только слушать, так?

Широ не уверен, что сам слышит хоть что-то. Его взгляд прикован к ногам Кита. На них длинные форменные шорты, но колени соблазнительно открыты. Достаточно для того, чтобы Широ заперся в той правой кабинке. Приличия держат его на месте.

— Так.

— Тогда просто подыграй мне голосом. Справишься?

Хоть Широ кивает, сути он всё равно не улавливает. Не тогда, когда Кит поворачивает козырёк назад, открывая вид на лицо. Малость раскрасневшееся, с прилипшими к вискам прядями, наигранно безучастное. Его глаза сверкают ярче, чем в их первую встречу. Или Широ так кажется из-за освещения.  
Прежде, чем начать, Кит наспех облизывает губы.

— Да!

Стон слишком громкий. Слишком неприличный. Слишком отпечатывается у Широ в памяти, без единой возможности быть когда-либо забытым.  
Этим Кит не ограничивается. К ужасу Широ, он _продолжает_. Делает так ещё раз, и снова. Просит его поторопиться, а затем чуть помедлить. Произносит его имя с придыханием, хватает ртом воздух — будто они и правда трахаются, но они не. Широ не знает, что из этого хуже.

— Ты как, участвовать будешь? — шёпотом интересуется Кит. Улыбается, и Широ ненавидит его так же, как обожает. Наверное, обожает всё же чуточку сильнее.

Перед глазами плывёт — возможно, в этом виноваты запотевшие очки. Широ видит только Кита: восхитительного и соблазнительного, стонущего так сладко, что форменные брюки становятся невыносимо тесными.

Он на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Ведёт пальцами по шее, говоря, как ему хорошо с ним. Отводит в сторону воротник красного поло, демонстрируя линию ключицы. Широ может схватить его за этот воротник и притянуть к себе для поцелуя.  
Между ними — вытянутая рука. Кит вцепляется в столешницу с раковинами, и Широ ничего не стоит сделать шаг вперёд, подхватить его бёдра и на самом деле трахнуть как следует.  
Кит смотрит Широ в глаза, будто бросает вызов.

 _Только протянуть руку_.

Может, Широ не протягивает руку, но вызов он принимает.

— Прости, детка, я буду аккуратным.

В эту игру нужно играть вдвоём, и Широ наконец включается. Оттягивает скучный чёрный галстук, убирает очки в карман. Вываливает Киту всё, что так давно хотел ему сказать. Какой он замечательный и красивый, как давно мечтал сжать в ладони его задницу и как дрочил на него прямо в этом туалете. Стонет вместе с ним, усилием воли заставляет себя не прикасаться к давно затвердевшему члену. Он на грани, и плевать, если Кит заметит. После всего, что он тут наговорил, это — наименьшее, за что Широ стыдно.

— Нам… — Кит прочищает горло. Хватается за столешницу так, будто только она помогает ему держаться на своих двоих. У него лихорадочный взгляд и не менее лихорадочный румянец на щеках. Он выглядит так, будто сейчас либо набросится на Широ, либо грохнется в обморок. Сам Широ был бы не против первого варианта, но обеспокоен вторым, и только поэтому не набрасывается на него сам. — Нам бы закругляться. Не могу уже.

Его нельзя винить. Широ и не собирается.  
Он кивает, прикрывает веки, боясь, что если продолжит смотреть Киту в глаза, то на самом деле спустит прямо в штаны, и упирается затылком в холодную плитку предбанника.

— Кит, ох, _Кит_ , детка, я сейчас кончу.

— Да, да, пожалуйста, нгх!..

Открыть глаза страшно, но Широ открывает их спустя несколько невыносимо долгих секунд. Он открывает их, чтобы увидеть Кита. Чтобы полюбоваться его голыми коленями, тяжело вздымающейся грудью и блестящими от слюны губами. Чтобы увидеть, как он выхватывает из нагрудного кармана Широ ручку и выводит на его ладони номер телефона. Чтобы увидеть в его глазах ответное желание. Такое же сильное и безграничное.

— Мой номер, — поясняет Кит. — Я могу не только бургеры доставлять. В общем, позвони, если надумаешь.

Прокашлявшись, он снова стучит по двери. Мнётся на месте, не поворачивая в сторону Широ и головы, но всё равно смотрит на него украдкой. _Улыбается ему_.  
А потом Роммель открывает.

— Полагаю, я могу идти? — спрашивает он у неё, вскинув подбородок. Та кивает, красная по самые волосы.

Кит выглядит как победитель, когда уходит из закусочной с гордо поднятой головой, сияющий и уверенный в себе. Как победитель себя чувствует Широ, смотря на номер, выведенный на ладони.

Но по-настоящему побеждает сегодня Пидж. Это её ставка сыграла, все же.


	2. Не то, что делают кролики (день 2; вечеринка)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Иллюстрация](https://twitter.com/cosmofrogg/status/1267868305664196609) от @cosmofrogg

Переступив порог дома, Кит выдыхает с облегчением. На людях вокруг что-то незамысловатое, вроде кошачьих ушек или масок жутких ящериц — он в своём костюме зайца вполне вписывается. Ну, как в костюме. В кигуруми, которое матушка купила ему на пятнадцатилетие. Чудо, что Кит вообще влез в него спустя шесть лет.

Его волнения не лишены оснований. В прошлый раз Мэтт сказал ему, что темой будут клоуны. Наивный Кит подошёл к делу основательно: нашёл белила, купил цветной костюм на распродаже, и даже одолжил в универском драмтеатре жабо. Как оказалось, от гостей требовалось лишь наличие красного носа. Кит тогда ощутил себя клоуном по-настоящему. Полное погружение в образ, так сказать.

Рыжая макушка Мэтта мелькает в толпе. Вырядился лисом. Кто бы сомневался. Ему для этой роли и костюм не нужен.

— Кит! — Он вручает ему бутылку пива и приобнимает за плечо. — Отлично выглядишь! Давай-давай, топай на кухню, ищи там себе что-нибудь на закуску и возвращайся, сейчас будем петь в караоке.

План ясен; ничего сложного. Не считая того, что до кухни не протолкнуться, однако у него всё же получается.  
В отличие от остального дома, здесь куда темнее — лишь над мойкой тускло горит светодиоидная лента. Этого хватит, ему ведь надо только прихватить пачку чипсов или чего-то вроде.  
Скрип стула пугает его до усрачки. Кит сразу же разворачивается, готовясь встретить опасность лицом к лицу и пасть смертью храбрых, если придётся.

— Прости, — слышится из-за барной стойки, — не хотел тебя напугать.

Теперь, когда глаза привыкли к освещению, он наконец-то замечает силует. Вполне человеческий, не считая кружевной маски с заячьими ушками. Хотя размеры, которыми парень обладает, вряд ли можно считать человеческими. И как только сразу его не увидел.

— Да ничего. — Кит прочищает горло и подходит ближе, протянув ладонь. — Кит.

— Широ. — У него крепкая хватка и огромные руки. — Эм, твой костюм…

— Дурацкий?

— Нет, что ты. Очаровательный. Тебе идёт.

Какой там: он старый и тесный. У него даже не штанины, а шорты, самые настоящие, и Киту пришлось натянуть гольфы от футбольной формы, чтобы прикрыть колени. В таком только аниматором прыгать на детских праздниках, а не парней очаровывать. Но Киту приятно, и щёки предательски вспыхивают. Он ведь уже не подросток, чтобы так реагировать на комплименты. Остаётся надеяться, что Широ тоже ни черта не видит в этой кухне.

— У тебя тоже…

Фраза обрывается вместе с нахлынувшим дежавю. В прошлый раз он сам здесь прятался, после того, как смыл грим с лица. Сверлил жабо взглядом, будто это оно во всём виновато, и надеялся, что его не найдут до самого конца вечеринки.  
Отстойно было.

— А что за костюм? — продолжает Кит, нашаривая второй стул. — Ты, эм, кролик-детектив?

Широ смеётся. Тепло, едва слышно, и Кит совсем не чувствует себя глупо. После того вечера выставить себя ещё бо́льшим идиотом вряд ли возможно.

— Детектив? — всё же переспрашивает он, улыбаясь. Кит наконец-то забирается на стул рядом.

— Твой плащ. Такие детективы обычно носят. Ну, знаешь, во всех этих сериалах по ящику.

— Ох, и правда. — Широ выглядит удивлённым. — Не подумал об этом. Но, нет, плащ не мой даже. Его… Мэтт одолжил. Это его отца, кажется.

Чем дольше Кит остаётся на кухне, тем больше видит. Теперь, например, что плащ Широ мал — и как по швам не треснул только. Ещё — что у Широ красивые глаза, и что брюки на нём очень узкие.

— Вот как. А зачем одолжил?

— Пришлось. Я не… — по нему видно, что слова даются с трудом, — не совсем угадал с костюмом.

Кит понимает его лучше, чем кто-либо. Кивает с самым искренним сочувствием и даже передаёт свою бутылку пива — едва притронуться к ней успел, считай полная. Широ кивает в благодарность.

— Да нормальная маска, тут многие с такими ходят. — По выражению лица Кит понимает, что промахнулся. Не видит картины целиком, а, значит, подобрать правильных слов не сможет. — С чего ты решил, что не впишешься?

Выдохнув, Широ делает глоток из бутылки. Оглядывается по сторонам так, будто их могут застукать. Склоняется ближе, и Кит слышит хмельной запах от его губ.

— Обещаешь, что не будешь смеяться?

Шёпот встряхивает. Вряд ли Кит опьянел от одного глотка пива, но именно так это и ощущается. Справившись с собой, он наконец-то говорит заветное: «Обещаю».  
А затем случается катастрофа.

Сначала взгляд цепляется за белый воротничок с бордовым галстуком-бабочкой. Накачанные грудные мышцы едва прикрыты треугольными язычками боди, обтягивающего узкую талию. Требуется несколько секунд на осознание того, что брюки на самом деле не брюки.  
_Широ — чёртов кролик из плейбоя_.

Пока Кит подбирает с пола отвисшую челюсть, Широ прячет лицо в ладонях.

— Мне так неловко, боже, — всё же разбирает Кит, — не знаю, чем я думал. Ну, это же Мэтт, закатить что-то такое в его стиле, и… даже уйти незаметно не получится.

Нужно утешить его, сейчас же. Сначала перестать пялиться на чужие бёдра, а потом утешить.  
Проще подумать, чем сделать.

— Ну эй, — он осторожно опускает ладонь Широ на плечо, — всё не так плохо. По крайней мере ты выглядишь очень сексуально; я в прошлый облажался с костюмом клоуна.

— …что, серьёзно?

— Честное слово. Тоже весь вечер тут прятался.

— Когда это было?

— Месяца два назад.

— Чёрт. Я тогда из города уезжал. Если бы знал — остался бы, чтобы тебя поддержать.

Его рука накрывает руку Кита, ласково водит большим пальцем по тыльной стороне ладони. Широ больше не придерживает плащ, из-за чего полы расходятся, являя миру его великолепную грудь — к ней Кит постоянно возвращается взглядом.  
Флирт очевиден, и Широ уже сделал шаг. Теперь очередь за Китом.

— У меня есть морковка. Хочешь посмотреть?

Широ даже маску снимает. На его скулах румянец. _Очаровательно_. Кончик языка мелькает меж губ, а свободная рука опускается Киту на колено.

— Я бы и съесть не отказался.

— Не выйдет, она пластиковая.

В подтверждение Кит достаёт её из кармана, длиной с ладонь и острыми веточками, которые успели исколоть ему бедро. Широ краснеет сильнее прежнего и смеётся.  
Несколько долгих мгновений спустя Кит всё же понимает, как это прозвучало. Окей, он побил свой рекорд двухмесячной давности.

— Чёрт, я не это… — Нужно ещё совсем немного, чтобы Кит осознал ещё кое-что. — Подожди, ты серьёзно? Про то, чтобы, ну. Съесть?

Они встречаются взглядами. На дне глаз можно прочесть всё, и даже больше, но Широ всё же озвучивает:

— «За» всеми лапами.

— Эй, братцы-кролики, — узнаваемая фигура Мэтта перекрывает прямоугольник света из гостинной, — вас есть смысл ждать, или вы тут уже норки исследуете? Если что, я держу ладошку у лица и не подсматриваю, честное слово!

— Господи, Мэтт…

— У нас тут клуб пострадавших от твоих костюмных вечеринок, между прочим, — вмешивается Кит. — И мы очень на тебя обижены.

— Ох, нет! — Он театрально прикладывает руку ко лбу. — Я могу как-то вымолить ваше прощение?

— Можешь. Пригони мой байк к окну.

— Понято-принято, сейчас организуем!

Кит чувствует, как Широ берёт его за руку. Смотрит на него глазами, полными восхищения, и, чёрт, Кит очень жалеет о своём хорошем воспитании. Если бы не воспитание, он бы завалил Широ прямо здесь, на барной стойке.

— Сначала заедем к тебе, — командует Кит, — оденешься потеплее.

— Так. А потом?

— Потом к «БиДжею»: перехватим крылышек и попьём содовой.

— Это свидание?

— Именно. И после, если за всё это время я тебя не разочарую, поедем ко мне.

— Кит.

— Да?

— У тебя есть байк, ты заботишься обо мне и ведёшь на свидание несмотря на то, что я готов отсосать тебе прямо сейчас. Ты не можешь меня разочаровать.

Они целуются до тех пор, пока Мэтт не начинает демонстративно кашлять и стучать по стеклу. Ещё немного после и во время того, как перелезают через подоконник. Широ сваливается Киту прямо в руки — очередной поцелуй затягивается. Новый план нравится ему больше старого. Хоть первые два пункта под большим вопросом, у Кита есть принципы.  
Вдвоём они забираются на байк и едут прямиком по адресу, который нашептал ему Широ. Растворяются в ночи, никем не замеченными.

Никем, кроме Мэтта, конечно же.


	3. Перспектива (день 3; зомби)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Иллюстрация](https://twitter.com/cosmofrogg/status/1268226526904008704) от @cosmofrogg

— Признаться, я немного не так представлял себе зомби-апокалипсис.

Широ кивает, отпивая кофе из стаканчика: там где-то половина осталась. Отстой. Кит пьёт свой тоже и прикрывает глаза так, будто ничего вкуснее в жизни не пробовал. После всего стоит пригласить его в кофейню на Уотер-стрит — оттуда отличный вид на Бруклинский мост.  
Но сначала это «всего» им надо пережить.

Никто из них не знает, когда это началось. Широ просто шёл по лестнице, как обычно. Как обычно думал о жизни после сессии и о том, будет ли в ней Кит. Как долго они будут невзначай встречаться на таких вот лестницах и обмениваться долгими взглядами. Не как обычно он всерьёз выбирал, какое свидание понравилось бы Киту больше. Вряд ли всё случилось из-за этого, но его путь преградила милая девушка с потока. Чёрная помада Широ не удивила, а вот огромные зрачки в форме сердца — да. Тогда же Кит дёрнул его за руку: губы девушки коснулись воздуха там, где мгновение назад была щека Широ.

За девушкой брели ещё двое таких же. Сначала Широ решил, что это флэшмоб или они записывают видео для ютуб-канала, но рядом не было никого с камерой. Даже с телефоном никого. А потом одна из стоящих позади набросилась на девушку с этажа выше. На мгновение показалось, что ей разорвут шею; вместо этого её поцеловали. Нестрашно — такое часто случается на вечеринках. Только на вечеринках после поцелуев не чернеют губы, и люди не падают тряпичными куклами, восставая будто вздёрнутыми на лесках марионетками.

Не договариваясь, Кит и Широ рванули в химическую лабораторию. Забаррикадировали дверь партами и спросили друг у друга, что за хрень. Ответа ни у кого не было.

— Может, это из-за тех супергероев? — предположил Широ.

— Ты про латексного кота и леди в красном?

— Леди Баг и Кот Нуар, да.

— Я думал, они, типа, косплееры-энтузиасты.

Кит, только что развеселившийся, замер.

— Стой, ты реально веришь в суперсилы и эту древнюю околокитайскую магию, которую им приписывают в интернете?

Вряд ли ему нужен был ответ, но Широ его дал.

— Думаешь, что я наивный?

— Нет. По крайней мере не после вот этого вот. — Он кивнул в сторону двери. Парни и девушки с чёрными губами зацеловывали стекло в попытке пробиться к ним. — Либо это магия, либо масонский заговор и в воду из крана действительно что-то подмешивают. Магия звучит правдоподобнее.

Было понятно, что их безопасность лишь временная. Поцелуйных зомби становилось всё больше, они царапали дверь ногтями и кидались на неё грудью. В лаборатории кончились парты. Любвеобильные студенты, в отличие от них, заканчиваться не собирались. За пару минут до того, как дверь слетела с петель, Широ и Кит перебрались в тесную прозрачную комнату, заставленную реактивами.

Теперь они как на ладони. Окружены, без единой возможности выбраться. Из припасов у них два стакана кофе, прихваченных в суматохе. Из союзников — только они сами.  
Стекло прочное. Прочнее двери. Но та поддалась, и оно тоже поддастся — рано или поздно.

Широ беспокоится о зачёте: он уже завтра, а консультация, похоже, отменяется по техническим причинам. О том, что вряд ли сегодня посмотрит игру «Нью-Йорк Никс» против «Бруклин Нетс». О том, что так и не сводил Кита на свидание.

— Бред какой-то, — сокрушается Широ, ероша торчащую из-под кепки чёлку.

— Согласен. — Кит, кажется, допивает свой кофе. Подтягивает колени к груди, утыкаясь в них подбородком. — Если бы эти чуваки взаправду оказались бы супергероями и спасли нас прямо сейчас, я был бы не против.

Время тянется трещинами на стекле. Зомби всё прибывают: набиваются в аудиторию плотнее, чем в сессию. Среди них Широ видит своих знакомых — по крайней мере, он знал их ещё пару часов назад. Вряд ли они узнают его в ответ. Вряд ли понимают, что делают, и вряд ли от этого есть лечение.  
Не по себе от взглядов, прикованных к ним с Китом, безумных и пустых. Помощи ждать неоткуда, и Широ перестаёт надеяться. Надежда возвращается, когда Кит сплетает с ним пальцы и откидывает голову на плечо. Удары собственного сердца чаще тех, что обрушают зомби.  
Приходится прочистить горло, но голос всё равно хриплый:

— Что с нами будет?

— Станем такими же, — буднично отвечает Кит. — Потом смешаемся с толпой и будем искать себе новые жертвы.

Не это Широ имел ввиду. Ему бы исправиться, спросить Кита напрямую, как давно следовало бы.  
У них не так много времени осталось.

— Кто-то из нас будет первым, и, Кит.

— Да?

— Я хотел бы поцеловать тебя, пока мы оба в своём уме. Если ты позволишь.

Кит чуть отстраняется, но руку не отпускает. Смотрит ему в глаза, и Широ видит в них не сердца — целую Вселенную. Улыбается так нежно, что в груди щемит. Прислоняется лбом к виску, выдыхая:

— Пожалуйста.

Широ по-прежнему осторожничает. Едва-едва касается пальцами, гладя разгорячённую щёку, трётся кончиком носа о нос. Дурачится, самую малость, и Кит, вопреки просьбе, целует его сам. Нежно и трепетно, неторопливо, растворяя Широ в ощущениях.  
Всё вокруг перестаёт иметь значение. Кажется, будто весь мир сузился до них двоих. Отстранись кто-то хоть на дюйм — умрёт в открытом космосе, холодном и безжизненном. Широ не позволит. Не оставит его, ни за что, пусть это будет стоить ему всего. Он отдаст столько, сколько потребуется. Без остатка. Без сожалений. И знает, нет — _чувствует_ , что Кит сделает для него то же самое.

Они не обращают внимания на шум, им нет дела до зомби, их не пугает перспектива утратить волю. Пока они есть друг у друга — волноваться не о чем, и бояться тоже.

— Не благодарите, — слышится откуда-то сверху.

Когда Широ вскидывает голову, то видит лежащих на полу студентов и две фигуры возле окна — чёрную и красную. Фигуры машут им рукой и исчезают, будто их и не было.  
Кит продолжает обнимать его за шею. Щекочет кожу сбитым дыханием, горячим, почти обжигающим.  
Прежде, чем взять Кита на руки и продолжить в более уединённом месте, Широ всё равно проговаривает одними губами: «Спасибо».


	4. Контакт (день 4; традиции)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Иллюстрация](https://twitter.com/cosmofrogg/status/1268605305111355398) от @cosmofrogg

Всё вокруг блестит и мерцает, отполированное до блеска. Стеклянный купол мостика открывает мириады звёзд, но Кит смотрит на одну единственную — ту, что перед ним. На Широ. На то, как свет искрится в его волосах, как форма Клинков оттеняет его кожу, как сияют серебром глаза. Он совершенный, и Кит не мог мечтать о бо́льшем.  
Разве что только о том, чтобы всего этого не происходило.

— Мы ещё можем остановиться, — делает последнюю попытку Кит, сплетая с ним пальцы.

— Это традиции твоего народа. Если Коливан сказал…

— Да срать на Коливана. Мы _уже_ женаты, — словно в подтверждение, мягкий свет ламп отражается от армейских жетонов на их шеях, — по нашим земным обычаям. Тебе не нужно никому ничего доказывать.

Это уже происходило с ними пару недель назад. Они обручились на Земле, прямо в Гарнизоне. Вместо колец были жетоны, вместо свадебных костюмов — привычная паладинская форма, вместо священника — Айверсон: он выступил с напутственной речью, дал им подписать бумаги, а после расплакался и едва не задушил их в крепких объятьях.

Теперь всё иначе. Несмотря на молчаливую толпу зрителей — интимнее.  
Учитывая, что Кит собирается сделать — _страшнее_.

— Человеческий организм плохо переносит контакт с кровью галра, — всё ещё пытается вразумить его Кит, занося руку с кинжалом, — мама говорила, что отец месяц после этого с постели не поднимался.

Вместо ответа Широ гладит его по щеке. Металл протеза скользит по коже, зеркально зажившему шраму. Холодные пальцы приглаживают ниспадающую на плечо косу и поправляют один из вплетённых в неё цветков.

— Ради тебя я буду валяться в кровати столько, сколько потребуется.

Улыбка случается сама собой. Отговорить Широ не получится, это с самого начала понятно было. Если он действительно так этого хочет — Кит готов. Сделает всё как надо и даже лучше, будет с ним до самого конца и чуточку дольше. Кит его из астрального плена вытащил; уж с какой-то болезнью он справится.

— Я делаю это только потому, что люблю тебя.

Широ не дёргает и мускулом, когда Кит проводит лезвием по его ладони, но напрягается, когда Кит проводит по своей.

 _«Всё в порядке»_ , — без слов отвечает он, — _«Как ты? Держишься?»_.

 _«Не волнуйся. Не умираю же я, в самом деле»_.

 _«Придурок»_.

 _«Прости»_.

Кит сдерживает смешок и наконец-то убирает кинжал в ножны. Оборачивается к гостям, демонстрируя соединённый кровью союз, и готовится принимать поздравления.

Первые полчаса проходят более, чем отлично. Рука давно не кровоточит, ладонь Широ уже обработали. Все развлекаются в меру своих возможностей, пока Кит приглядывает за своим супругом.

К сороковой минуте он отмечает излишнюю бледность. Широ уверяет, что всё в порядке — Кит доверяет ему, правда, но не когда тот говорит о своём самочувствии.

Спустя час с церемонии его накрывает. Нет никаких звоночков: просто в один момент Широ обмякает и перестаёт держаться на своих двоих. Разумеется, Кит рядом, как его опора и поддержка. В этот раз буквально.  
Без особого труда он поднимает Широ на руки, без усилий несёт его до комнаты, как принцессу, и опускает на кровать как самое дорогое сокровище.

— Не буду говорить «я же говорил», но…

— Ты прав был, согласен, — Широ прикладывает тыльную сторону ладони ко лбу. Его дыхание сбито, и Киту уже не до шуток.

— Если снова скажешь, что ты в порядке — я тебя ударю, — обещает Кит.

— Не в порядке, но бывало и хуже. Ляжешь со мной?

Его улыбка выглядит искренней. Он не пытается успокоить, не переступает через себя, да и сильно больным не выглядит, если на чистоту.  
Только теперь Кит чувствует неладное, однако всё равно забирается на кровать.

— …только не говори мне, что просто хотел свалить оттуда?

Широ выводит узоры на его плече, невесомые, витиеватые. Гладит по спине и волосам с невыразимой иначе нежностью.

— Ты такой красивый. Хотел полюбоваться тобой в одиночестве.

Кит выбирает между желанием двинуть ему как следует и прижаться теснее. Побеждает второе. Ему не остаётся ничего другого, как выдохнуть и уткнуться лицом в крепкую грудь.

— Придурок, — ворчит он, втискивая колено меж бёдер. Широ улыбается ему в макушку.

— Прости.


	5. Курс обнажения (день 5; вишня)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Иллюстрация](https://twitter.com/cosmofrogg/status/1268971124974641154) от @cosmofrogg

Они встречаются ранней весной. Слякоть оседает пятнами на ботинках, мокрый снег забивается под шарф, а ветер треплет без того взлохмаченные волосы. На Ките драные джинсы — холодно, наверное — и Широ хочется одеть его во что-то потеплее. Вряд ли он такой жест оценит. Надерёт Широ задницу, как надирал в школе тем, кто к нему цеплялся. Сейчас он может признать, что, пожалуй, тогда и влюбился. Но Широ был практикантом, а Кит — старшеклассником. Не могло у них быть отношений — по крайней мере, романтических. Кит и дружеских себе не позволял. Широ уезжал из школы с тяжёлым сердцем и надеялся, что с Китом всё будет в порядке.

Столько лет уже прошло. Киту самому впору быть практикантом, а у Широ появился первый седой волос. Он не ожидал этой встречи, но соврал бы, сказав, что ни разу за эти годы не думал о Ките, и соврал бы, сказав, что не рад.  
В нём почти ничего не изменилось: те же байкерские перчатки, тот же озорной взгляд, те же драные джинсы. Из непривычного только странный рисунок там, где из-под прорези джинс должно быть видно кожу. Татуировка?  
На вопрос Кит не отвечает. Подмигивает заговорщически и обещает удовлетворить его любопытство позже.

Только придя домой, Широ поймёт, что Кит очень ловко пригласил его на свидание.

***

Солнце садится за горизонт, едва грея плечи. Тёплое, но всё ещё недостаточно для того, чтобы Широ оставил пиджак дома. Кончики пальцев стынут, когда Широ прикасается ими к наручным часам, нервничая. Он с Китом всего месяц переписывается; может, зря он с этим рестораном и надо было что попроще выбрать? Может, Широ только напугал его? Может, он не приедет?

Визг колёс развеивает его опасения. Кит паркует свой байк перед рестораном и сдергивает с головы шлем. Заворожённо Широ наблюдает, как рука в байкерской перчатке зарывается в чёрные волосы. Сглатывает, опустив взгляд ниже.  
Для белых брюк ещё не сезон. Тем более для таких обтягивающих — нет, точно нет — однако Кит в них. Тонкая ткань облепляет его задницу, и Широ не винит себя в том, что пялится.

— Прости, давно ждёшь?

Засранец знает, что делает. По-кошачьи склоняет голову набок, улыбнувшись глазами, манит за собой, хотя это Широ вообще-то его пригласил.  
Взгляд возвращается к бедру: к тому секретному тату, о котором Кит так и не рассказал в прошлую встречу. Можно рассмотреть силуэт, но он слишком размыт. Если учесть цвет…

— Это дракон? — предполагает Широ вместо ответа. Кит смаргивает в попытке уловить мысль, а затем смеётся.

— Не угадал. Ещё варианты?

Широ накидывает их весь ужин, и все они неверные. Да и плевать — главное, что Киту весело. Если честно, то Широ весело тоже.

Он уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы замечать на себе жадные взгляды, и взгляд Кита именно такой. Поэтому Широ не удивляется, когда его сгребают за ворот рубашки, жарко целуя. Такое кроватью заканчивается, а они только из ресторана вышли.

— Будешь со мной встречаться? — спрашивает Широ. Звучит почти беспомощно. Жалкая попытка взять контроль над ситуацией и сбавить обороты, дав Киту время на раздумья.

Кит не думает. Утыкается лбом ему в плечо, хихикая, и, отсмеявшись, смотрит в глаза:

— Буду.

***

Ночь жаркая, почти удушающая. Его тачка стоит у открытого кинотеатра уже пару часов, но металл снаружи едва ли остыл. Внутри в любом случае горячее. Потому что Кит сидит на его коленях, обворожительный и прекрасный. Далёкий свет проектора путается в его волосах, подсвечивает их, словно Кит божество какое-то. Возможно, так и есть — Широ не удивился бы.

Темнота обволакивает их, прячет от случайных взглядов. Кит целует его с упоением, водит кончиками ногтей у кромки волос за шеей, прижимается всем телом, и, _да_. Увлёкшись, Широ водит ладонями по гладким ногам, пока не добирается до края шорт. Они короткие до ужаса, но всё равно не обнажают тату. Его видно самую малость, и увиденное к разгадке не приближает.  
Когда Широ пытается задрать шорты повыше, Кит легонько шлёпает его по руке.

— Ну эй, оставь мне хотя бы один секрет, — беззлобно ворчит он и вновь припадает к губам.

— А если мы поженимся, ты покажешь мне её?

На мгновение Кит замирает, а затем заливается смехом, чуть хриплым, и это пробирает Широ до кончиков пальцев.

— Ты готов настолько далеко зайти из-за одной татуировки?

— Вообще-то я серьёзно.

Приходится придержать Кита за талию, пока второй рукой Широ пытается найти коробочку в бардачке. Приходится собрать всё своё мужество, потому что немного не так Широ себе это представлял, но момент вроде бы располагающий. Приходится совладать с голосом, однако он всё равно проседает в середине фразы:

— Я люблю тебя и хочу провести с тобой всю жизнь. Кит, ты будешь моим мужем?

Вряд ли Широ услышит ответ — сердце колотится слишком громко. Кит ничего и не говорит. Он отвечает иначе: целует. На его губах можно ощутить улыбку, широкую и счастливую.  
Кажется, это «да».

***

Когда они наконец-то добираются до своего номера молодожёнов, за окнами светает. Полосы розового золота льются на заправленную кровать, бликуют солнечными зайчиками от колец на безымянных пальцах. Широ целует кисти рук под тихий смех Кита.

— Так мне не раздеться.

— Резонно, — соглашается Широ и дарит ему поцелуй, — тебе помочь?

— Я сам. И отвернись. — На немой вопрос Кит закатывает глаза. — Это сюрприз, ясно? Так что не подглядывай.

Как примерный муж, Широ поворачивается к нему спиной и даже прикрывает глаза ладонью.  
Слышно, как Кит возится с костюмом. Как пуговицы выскальзывают из прорезей, как ткань трётся о ткань, как скрипит кожа — Кит надевает перчатки?  
Искушение отравляет. Широ едва не сходит с ума от ожидания и предвкушения их первого брачного — так уж получилось — утра. Желание подсмотреть велико, но Широ обещал. У него есть принципы. _Он любит Кита_ , а значит, не будет его расстраивать.

— Теперь можно.

Кто бы мог подумать, что Кит в состоянии выглядеть ещё умопомрачительнее. Кто бы мог подумать, что всё это время под костюмными брюками Кита были белоснежные чулки на подвязках.  
Кто бы мог подумать, что на его бедре набита ветка вишни со спелыми ягодами.

— Разочарован небось? — грустно усмехается Кит. — Если захочешь подать на развод, то я пойму.

— И в мыслях не было! — Широ пересаживается поближе. Без слов спрашивает, можно ли ему коснуться, и, получив согласие, обводит контур пальцами. — Красивая. Очень тебе подходит.

— Правда?

— Конечно. — Теперь Широ прикасается к тату губами и ведёт ладонью по капрону чулок. — _Мой вишнёвый пирожочек_.

— Господи, Широ! — Кит хохочет во весь голос. — Вот поэтому я тебе и не говорил!

— Прости, не смог удержаться.

Продолжая смеяться, Кит роняет его на спину. Залезает верхом, раздвигая руками в перчатках полы пиджака. Игриво спрашивает, есть ли секреты у самого Широ.  
У Широ секретов нет, но он позволяет Киту убедиться в этом самому.


	6. Нечестная игра (день 6; слепота)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Иллюстрация](https://twitter.com/cosmofrogg/status/1269333726527356933) от @cosmofrogg

Кит сдвигает на лоб солнечные очки и присаживается на край стола, привлекая внимание — никакой реакции. Когда он ласково ведёт костяшкой пальца по щеке, Широ всё же поднимает голову от чертежей.

— О, — металлические пальцы заправляют карандаш за ухо: добрый знак о том, что Широ решил сделать перерыв, — прости, как давно ты здесь?

Прежде, чем ответить, Кит целует его в губы. Напоминает себе не увлекаться уж слишком, хоть это и сложно. _Он так соскучился_.

— Только подъехал. Как успехи?

Теперь Широ снова берёт карандаш в руку, зажимая костяшками. Постукивает им по столу, покачивает ногой в такт: плохой знак.

Среди грифельной стружки, ластиков и бесконечного количества излинованной бумаги затесались коробки от бургеров. Пустые стаканчики из-под кофе тянутся нестройной шеренгой по полу, прямиком через кожаный портфель. Тут штук двадцать, если не больше. Кит близок к тому, чтобы схватить Широ за ворот, бросить его в багажник и увезти домой. Очень близок. Но тот найдёт способ удрать — даже если его по рукам и ногам связать. Таков уж Широ. Поэтому Кит его и любит.

Если ему нужно увести Широ домой, то нужен другой подход.

— Устал? — спрашивает Кит, спрыгивая со стола. Заходит Широ за спину хищником, усыпляющим бдительность добычи.

— Наверное. Ах!..

Только начав разминать ему плечи, Кит сразу же останавливается. Позволяет себе улыбнуться, видя, как Широ подаётся назад в попытке вернуть прикосновение.

— Кажется, всё и правда затекло, — наконец-то признаётся он. — Не мог бы ты?..

— С одним условием.

— Ты же знаешь, что я не могу поехать домой. Надо доделать проект, и…

— Знаю-знаю, я не об этом. Так что?

Для убедительности чистоты порывов, Кит прижимается к его спине грудью. Обнимает за шею и, как контрольный выстрел, чуть касается мочки уха губами. Получив кивок в качестве согласия, Кит тянет узел чужого галстука.

— Кит, что ты…

— Тш-ш-ш, — он завязывает Широ глаза, — массаж на моих условиях, забыл?

Можно почувствовать, как мышцы постепенно расслабляются под пальцами. Можно ощутить каждый вдох, каждый выдох, как вибрирует горло от тихих стонов. О, Кит знает. Знает, какой Широ ответственный и как любит свою работу. Его слабые места он тоже знает. Воспользоваться этими знаниями для его же спасения совсем не стыдно.

— Ты так напряжён, — шепчет Кит, низко склонившись над ухом. Широ прихватывает брюки у коленей: очередной хороший знак. — Я мог бы сделать тебе расслабляющую ванну.

— Но работа…

— Нет-нет-нет. Не отвечай. Просто представляй то, о чём я говорю.

После долгой паузы Широ всё же кивает. Этот раунд за Китом, и он планирует выиграть ещё несколько.

— Я бы включил тебе твоих любимых Scorpions и массировал бы плечи, пока ты лежишь в пушистой пене. Принёс бы тебе бокал бурбона, — на это Широ хихикает, — что?

— Пить в ванной — плохая затея.

— Ну хорошо. Сок подойдёт?

— Допустим. Что дальше?

— Дальше я завернул бы тебя в мягкое полотенце. Хотя нет, к чёрту полотенца. Они для слабаков.

— То есть, ты тоже залез бы ко мне в ванную, или дождался бы, когда я доберусь до постели?

Нечестная игра. Кит решает оштрафовать его, забравшись Широ на колени. Тянет длинную белую чёлку, заставляя его запрокинуть голову.

— А как ты бы больше хотел?

Наощупь Широ стягивает с него куртку, наощупь стягивает солнечные очки. Наощупь находит губами губы, и Киту пора бы признать, что и этот раунд он проиграл.

Впрочем, своего он добился, потому что Широ соглашается на матч-реванш дома. С пеной, бурбоном, галстуком на глазах и Ките с ним в ванной.


	7. Птицами ввысь (день 7; благотворительность)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Иллюстрация](https://twitter.com/cosmofrogg/status/1269720404102459393) от @cosmofrogg

В банкетном зале удушающе пахнет гламуром и деньгами — наверное, Широ никогда к этому не привыкнет. На его плечи взваливается тяжесть взглядов жён миллионеров и меценатов, руки скованы бокалом шампанского и креветкой на шпажке. Он взмахивает ей в знак приветствия чересчур пристально смотрящей на него женщине — та вскидывает подбородок и отворачивается. Улыбку едва получается спрятать.

Не сказать, что он счастлив быть здесь. Широ предпочитает посещать приюты для животных, небольшие выступления, устраиваемые детьми, бегать вместе со всеми благотворительные марафоны. Приёмы, вроде этого — фарс. Всего лишь повод для людей с деньгами выгулять свои вечерние наряды и похвастаться перед друзьями украшениями.  
Он ненавидит это, но должен быть здесь. Налаживать связи и искать инвесторов. Стильный образ — часть работы. Не самая его любимая часть, но всё же приятная. Поэтому едва он разделывается с креветкой и шампанским, начинает сканировать окружение на предмет новых знакомств.

Знакомство находит его само. Оно держится неподалёку, в роскошном костюме от кутюр и блестящими шёлком волосами, убранными в высокий хвост. Бросает на него недвусмысленный взгляд и вскидывает бровь, поймав ответный. От приподнятого уголка губ на щеке появляется ямочка — это рушит Широ до основания, но он собирает себя по частям и не думает двигаться навстречу. Он тоже умеет набивать себе цену.

Широ принципиален. Даже когда тот парень прогибается в спине, якобы пытаясь дотянуться до закуски на другом краю стола, он не дёргает и мускулом.

Широ азартен. Когда тот парень демонстративно начинает общаться с проходящей мимо супружеской парой, он сам цепляет кого-то из толпы. Делает вид, что красавчик с незаконно сексуальными ямочками на щеках его не волнует, тем самым повышая ставки.

Широ внимателен. От его взгляда не ускользает, что тот парень в пару движений отстегнул браслет богатой леди, и та этого даже не заметила.

Примерно в этот момент принципиальность Широ даёт трещину.

— Как тебе вечер? — спрашивает он у парня, протягивая ему бокал шампанского как мирное подношение. Парень принимает его с улыбкой.

— Скучновато. Видал и получше.

Он на все сто выглядит, но его руки совсем неухоженные. В жестах чувствуется неловкость — ему явно некомфортно в такой одежде. Наверное, из привычки он пытается сдуть с глаз чёлку, хоть та и залита лаком намертво.  
Не нужно быть чересчур наблюдательным, чтобы понять: эта птичка не привыкла к роскошной жизни в золотой клетке, как остальные здесь.  
Она летает в облаках, свободная и прекрасная.

— Не против пойти подышать свежим воздухом? — интересуется Широ. Парень ведёт плечом и делает шаг ближе к Широ.

Звёзды едва видно из-за ярких огней за спинами. Будто крохотные осколки на небесном бархате, рядом с разбившимся бокалом луны. Звёзды рядом с ним ярче — те, что мерцают в глазах парня, когда тот тянет пальцы к его запястью. Широ перехватывает руку, продолжая любоваться.

— Сдашь меня? — спрашивает парень. Даже попыток вырваться не делает.

— Если скажешь, зачем тебе это, то нет.

Парень прикусывает губу, и Широ винит себя в том, что готов отпустить его прямо сейчас без всяких объяснений.

— Наш приют на грани закрытия, — всё же говорит он, — собакам нужны лекарства и корм, а все спонсоры просто… — парень вскидывает голову, смотрит ему в глаза, упрямый и решительный. — У вас, богатых, не убудет, а мне животных нужно спасти.

Широ верит ему. Не потому, что парень чертовски красив, а потому что вкладывает в слова душу и страсть. Его глаза горят праведным пламенем, и Широ загорается от него, как от факела.

— Мог бы подойти ко мне сразу, — смягчается Широ, однако всё ещё не отпускает руку. — Верни украденное, и я выпишу чек на твоё имя. Сколько тебе нужно?

Парень хлопает ресницами. Недоверчиво щурится, ища подвох, но его нет. Широ честен с ним.

— …вот так просто? Почему?

— Считай, что моё сердце ты украл чуточку раньше, чем мои часы.

Помимо восхитительных ямочек на щеках, у парня очаровательный смех. Самую малость хриплый, и это разжигает пламя в груди сильнее.

— Это ужасный подкат. Ты так всех карманников распугиваешь?

— Кто знает. — Широ отводит взгляд, чувствуя, что краснеет. — Так что, договорились?

Спустя несколько мучительных мгновений ожидания парень говорит заветное «да».

***

В их следующую встречу на Ките — так зовут того парня — рабочая форма, кроссовки и кепка. Он знакомит Широ с остальными работниками приюта и огромным псом Космо, который является местным талисманом. Помимо чека Широ привозит корм и два пакета игрушек, из-за чего едва не оказывается зализан насмерть обрадованными собаками.

Здесь ему дышится свободнее. А когда Кит соглашается на свидание, то и до неба остаётся рукой подать.


	8. За счёт заведения (день 8; угроза)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Иллюстрация](https://twitter.com/cosmofrogg/status/1270409951878483968) от @cosmofrogg

В дальнем углу зала слышится звон разбитого стекла, следом — женский крик. Кит вскидывает голову, туша сигарету в пепельнице. Хоть кулаки и чешутся, сперва всё же стоит оценить масштабы: если он и в этот раз загремит в больницу, то матушка, как и обещала, найдёт нормального управляющего. Было бы отстойно. Он привык к этому бару.

За тем столом четверо парней. Пытаются поделить двух девушек, которых чудом подцепили ещё до того, как надрались в хлам — судя по всему, так и не договорились. Всё же стоит вызвать охрану.  
Его палец зависает над кнопкой рации.

— Молодые люди, потише можно?

Парень, сказавший это, выше остальных на голову. У него длинный шрам на переносице и скулы, о которые можно порезаться. Под закатанными рукавами куртки — яркие тату, а сбитые костяшки рук говорят о том, что он не прочь подраться. Даже Кит на месте тех парней подумал бы дважды, прежде чем с ним связываться.  
К удовольствию Кита, их инстинкт самосохранения отключён алкоголем.

— Чё?

— Говорю, что если вы не завалите ебала, то я надеру вам задницы.

Его спокойный тон восхищает. Несмотря на их численное превосходство, Кит ни на секунду не сомневается в его словах. Всё куда серьёзнее, поскольку он малодушно цепляет рацию к поясу и подходит чуть ближе, желая понаблюдать за происходящим из первых рядов.  
Драка не заставляет себя ждать.

Первого тот парень припечатывает к полу. Второго хватает за шкирку и приземляет лбом об стол. Третий кидается на него с разбитой бутылкой, но парень легко уходит от атаки и, похоже, ломает тому руку — Кит стыдит себя за то, что собирался вмешаться и помочь. Четвёртый кидается к выходу; парень бросает вдогонку стул, будто тот ничего не весит. Несчастному прилетает по спине.  
В качестве трофея парень берёт с освободившегося столика коктейль и допивает его залпом.

Вот теперь пора звать охрану.

Дав краткие инструкции, Кит решается подойти ещё ближе. Хочет похлопать здоровяка по плечу и поблагодарить. Узнать имя и спросить, где тот всему этому научился. Найти предлог, чтобы узнать его номер телефона.  
Он не ожидает, что парень перехватит запястье и вывернет ему кисть. Кит тоже не лыком шит — освобождается из захвата и заламывает руку в ответ. Вздох парня кажется ему одобрительным.

— Ты тоже с… этими? — спрашивает парень, дёрнув плечом. Хватка у Кита крепкая, ему придётся постараться.

Не ответив, Кит отпускает его и указывает на дверь за спиной:

— Выйдем?

У парня пьяный взгляд. Серый обруч радужки становится чуть шире, у глаз собираются тонкие лучики. _Оценивает_. Решает, достойный ли Кит противник.  
Похоже, что да.

Кит включает свет в комнате отдыха. Парень оборачивается к нему лицом, вальяжно опирается локтями на старую стойку. Полы куртки расходятся в сторону — под ней ничего, кроме литых мышц и тату. С уложенной гелем набок чёлкой он выглядит как классический бэд-бой из фильмов восьмидесятых, и Кит находит это охренительным.

— Не думай, что если у тебя смазливая мордашка, я тебе не наваляю.

Тяжело не смеяться, но он справляется. Таких комплиментов и в такой форме ему ещё не делали.  
Кит шагает вперёд, втискивая колено между чужих ног. Прихватывает волосы у затылка, жадно впитывая взглядом открывшийся вид. Парень продолжает стоять, как стоял — лишь улыбается, малость самодовольно.

— Так ты с ними? — повторяет он свой вопрос.

— Нет. — Кит не может перестать пялиться на узоры, тянущиеся вдоль ключиц. — Я владелец бара.

Бравада медленно сходит на нет. Прежняя агрессивность испаряется, на скулах появляется румянец в тон шраму. Это… мило.

— Тогда приношу извинения, — его голос становится мягче, — мне теперь штраф светит, или?..

Не выдержав, Кит целует его. Закрывает глаза в наслаждении, ласкает языком язык и сходит с ума от холода прядей, зажатых меж пальцев. Огромные ладони опускаются на его талию, вжимая в чужой пах, и Кит улыбается в приоткрытые губы.

— Вот твой штраф, — говорит тот, отдышавшись. — А если скажешь, как тебя зовут, угощу виски за счёт заведения.

— Широ, — его щёки горят, он смущён и очарователен, — но не нужно виски, правда.

— А что тогда нужно?

— Твой номер. — Руки Широ всё ещё на талии Кита, сильные и крепкие. — Если позволишь.

Кит оставляет ему свой номер.  
И позволяет чуточку больше.


	9. Прекраснее звёздного неба (день 9; гордость)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Иллюстрация](https://twitter.com/cosmofrogg/status/1270767246659518476) от @cosmofrogg

Стрелка карманных часов переваливает назначенный час — Широ цокает языком и убирает их подальше, будто от этого время будет идти медленнее. Ловить кэб некогда. Вариантов у Широ немного, и он выбирает самый неадекватный: добираться до дома пешком.

Швартовка заняла больше нужного. Если бы команда была расторопнее, то Широ ступил бы на землю гораздо раньше. Если бы они не задержались на тот лишний день в Индии из-за штиля, то добрались бы до родного города ещё вчера. Этих «если бы» у Широ хоть отбавляй, но ни одно из них он не в состоянии изменить прямо сейчас. Он опоздал, один морской дьявол знает, когда теперь доберётся домой и как скоро сможет обнять Кита.

Едва накрапывающий дождь разгоняется, барабанит по новенькой треуголке, отстукивая азбукой Морзе «дурак ты, Широ», а Широ и не спорит. Лишь продолжает упрямо идти вперёд, пачкая начищенные сапоги грязью, и считать секунды до встречи.  
Так же упрямо бежит и стрелка, отстукивая ещё полчаса.  
Нужно было ловить кэб.

Мундир вымок сильнее, чем во время шторма близ Мавритании. Поднявшийся ветер уносит треуголку — её Широ ловит рукой. Признаться, он самую малость скучает по морю. За столько дней в плавании земля кажется ему чужой и неприветливой. Вернуться бы назад, закрыться в каюте и смотреть за звёздами через телескоп, согреваясь ромом, но.  
Его ждут дома. Кит ждёт. А значит Широ вернётся к нему, пусть даже земля сейчас разверзнется у него под ногами.

Вместо рома Широ согревается мыслями о Ките. О том, как он сидит в кресле, лениво перелистывая страницы. О том, как горят его глаза, когда он держит в руках саблю. О том, как незадолго до отъезда они вместе катались на лошадях возле поместья. О том, как горячи его губы и всегда холодны ноги — Широ никогда не надоест греть их своими.  
Он вспоминает улыбку, самую светлую. Ресницы, густые и длинные. Глаза, темнее морских глубин и прекраснее звёздного неба.

Кит его опора, его поддержка, его правая рука. Его второй капитан, его вторая половинка. Его всё.

В этот раз многое наперекосяк пошло. Сначала сдвинули сроки отплытия, потом получили пробоину в районе одного из носовых шпангоутов, а после и Кит сломал руку, пытаясь помочь рабочим. Хоть тот и говорил, что всё в порядке, что бывало и хуже, Широ отплывал с тяжёлым сердцем. Он не хотел оставлять Кита и на день, не говоря уже о целом годе.  
_Он так соскучился_.

Приём уже наверняка в самом разгаре. Многочисленных гостей должен был встречать Широ: развлекать рассказами о путешествиях, чтобы заручиться финансовой помощью для следующей экспедиции, заводить новые знакомства и укреплять старые. Но он здесь, эта ноша сейчас на плечах Кита.  
Нужно торопиться. Кит ненавидит приёмы. Он столько раз спасал жизнь Широ, что спасти его от докучливых гостей — меньшее, что Широ может для него сделать.

Он входит в зал тихо. Надеется проскочить в комнату и переодеться, дабы выйти в подобающем адмиралу виде, но застывает у дверей.  
Гости толпятся у лестницы с парадными портретами. Вдоль них ходит Кит — величественный, невозможный. Его волосы отросли сильнее, небрежно перетянуты лентой и ниспадают на плечо. Белоснежная свободная рубашка открывает вид на ключицы, будто росчерк на светлой коже.  
Его глаза сияют гордостью. Голос, как сладкое вино, разливается по залу, когда он любовно касается рамы с портретом Широ:

— А это — мой муж.

Сердце на мгновение замирает, как и всё вокруг. Перед глазами только Кит, настоящий. _Любимый_.  
Широ не должен делать этого. Сначала приличия и гости, потом — личное.  
Не должен, но с губ срывается имя, которое он повторял себе каждую ночь.

— Кит.

На него смотрят несколько десятков глаз, только он видит одни-единственные. Те, что темнее морских глубин и прекраснее звёздного неба.  
Кит сбегает к нему по лестнице. Перепрыгивает несколько ступенек — Широ едва успевает испугаться, что тот сейчас ненароком снова сломает себе что-нибудь — и бросается к нему в объятья.

— Широ, — шепчет он, касаясь губами шеи над мундиром, — господи, Широ, я…

— Ну эй, — Широ смеётся, — я мокрый и грязный, меня неприятно обнимать.

— Да плевать. — Кит жмётся теснее. — Рад, что ты вернулся.

— Рад вернуться.


	10. Чаша весов (день 10; братство)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Иллюстрация](https://twitter.com/cosmofrogg/status/1271125577441959938) от @cosmofrogg

_«Скачать на компьютер ректора порно»_.

Кит переводит взгляд с бумажки в руке на Лотора. Тот самодовольно улыбается.

— Что, не потянешь, Когане?

По правую руку Гриффин — тоже получил свою бумажку и без всяких вопросов ломанулся к дверям. Не сказать, что Кит заразился энтузиазмом однокурсника, но вот проигрывать ему не собирается.

— Херня вопрос.

Попасть в кабинет ректора куда проще, чем в это сраное братство. Киту оно не то чтобы сдалось, всякие там знакомства, дружба и братские узы ему по барабану, но в корпусе этих парней есть комнаты с отдельной душевой. Подобная привилегия стоит того, чтобы рвать за неё задницу и выполнять дурацкие квесты в качестве посвящения.  
Ну и куртки у них крутые, окей?

Несколько кликов мышкой, сэлфи на фоне монитора с порно в качестве пруфа. Если этот Лотор собирается Кита слить, то должен подсунуть ему задание посложнее.

 _«Выкрасть несколько шмоток у Тета-Пси-Гамма»_.

Хмыкнув, Кит отправляется прямиком к указанному домику. Задание проще нужно было придумать: у Кита там целый союзник в лице Пидж, которую приняли туда пару дней назад. Ему и красть ничего не придётся. Правда, придётся расплатиться с ней за это недельным запасом кофе. Нестрашно.

— При одном условии, — говорит она ему, высунувшись из окна, — ты всё это наденешь.

Как ответ он протягивает руку. Плевать, что там, главное — обойти Гриффина, который, если верить Лотору, уже получил своё третье задание. Пидж сбрасывает ему топ, кофточку в сетку и чокер. Зараза. Кит не без сожаления расстаётся со своей любимой футболкой Paramore, забрасывая её Пидж на хранение. Та показывает ему большие пальцы — лучше бы кофе попросила, честно.  
Зато когда он возвращается к Лотору за новым заданием, тот протягивает ему коробку с бумажками в абсолютной тишине. Пожалуй, можно посчитать это признанием.

 _«Посидеть на коленях у Такаши Широгане»_.

В сравнении с остальными заданиями это совсем простое. Широгане добрый и приветливый. Можно легко представить, что на Рождество тот выряжается Сантой и предложение посидеть на его коленях можно расценивать как подарок. Кит бы не отказался получить такой.

Задание проще некуда, но Кит чувствует, как бледнеет. Или краснеет, он не уверен. Наверное, заметив это, Лотор странно улыбается. Нет уж. Пусть у Кита есть одна единственная слабость, он не позволит её использовать.

Широгане, как и всегда, зависает на стадионе — то ли наблюдает за тренировками, то ли просто погружён в свои мысли, Кит не в курсе. Зато в курсе, насколько он красив и как популярен у всего колледжа. Его бы законодательно запретить за отвлечение юных голодных до тел студентов от учёбы, но Кит не ректор. Ректор, если верить истории его поиска, и сам не против посмотреть на работе порно, ему не до Широгане.

На взгляд Кита, Широгане и есть порно.

— Кит? — Он оборачивается к нему. На его лице пластыри после вчерашней игры против «Пурпурных кошек», свет бликует от пирсинга в ушах. — У тебя не посвящение разве?

Оно самое, но конкретно сейчас Киту глубоко плевать.  
Набравшись смелости, он усаживается Широгане на колени. Тот прихватывает его у бедра — инстинктивный жест помощи, Кит понимает. Понимает, однако бабочки в животе всё равно мечутся как ненормальные.

Взгляд к взгляду, тепло к теплу, рука к руке. Кит греется в лучистых глазах, думая, что это лучше отдельной душевой и даже модной куртки.  
В ответ он ведёт плечом, улыбаясь:

— Кто знает.

Теперь Широгане держит его увереннее. Водит большим пальцем круги поверх драных брюк, и Кит сидел бы с ним так вечность. Но Широгане и сам из Сигма-Альфа-Эпсилон. Его не провести подобным, потому что он проходил через это год назад.

— Квест от Лотора? — кивает Широгане с пониманием, однако руку не убирает.

— А это важно?

Теперь улыбается и Широгане.

— Скажу по секрету, он всех принимает, но если ты финишируешь последним, то будешь платить за всех сегодня в баре.

На одной чаше весов сохранение наличных, репутация в глазах Лотора и доказательство превосходства над Гриффином. На другой — колени Такаши Широгане.  
Выбор даётся Киту легко.

— Ты того стоишь, — шепчет он в губы и видит, как щёки возле пластырей рдеют, будто от жа́ра Кита. Возможно, так и есть.

***

В баре все пьют за счёт Гриффина. На Ките стильная куртка братства, и Лотор салютует ему бокалом в знак уважения.  
Но главное, что и здесь Кит сидит на коленях Широгане. 


	11. Как у Эльзы (день 11; братья)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Иллюстрация](https://twitter.com/cosmofrogg/status/1272582608719958019) от @cosmofrogg

— Ты кто?

По-хорошему, Широ сперва следовало бы поднять упавшее с бёдер полотенце. По-хорошему, ещё было бы неплохо сначала представиться самому, но, по-хорошему, в его номере не должно быть посторонних. Посторонних парней в частности. Посторонних симпатичных парней особенно, и он настолько потрясён, что продолжает стоять посреди комнаты абсолютно голый, наблюдая за тем, как милый парень с кошачьими ушками и в юкате подъедает остаток его ужина.

— Кот, — отвечает парень, будто это само самой разумеющееся, — не видишь что ли?

Широ видит, но не то чтобы понимает. Ещё он видит, как чужой взгляд жадно скользит по обнажённому телу, и, ладно, он всё же прикрывает пах полотенцем. Парень-кот выглядит расстроенным.

— Окей, эм. Что ты тут делаешь?

— Гуляю. — Парень поднимается на ноги одним плавным движением, грациозно и завораживающе. По-кошачьи льнёт к Широ, касаясь его плеча кончиками пальцев. — Типа, сам по себе. Я же кот.

Вариантов немного. Либо он косплеер и перепутал комнаты, либо это очередной прикол Мэтта, либо парень просто псих. Или это Широ совсем двинулся головой после развода, и даже гостиница на горячих источниках ему не помогает, как должна была.

Между тем парень обнюхивает его шею. Так, с него хватит.

— Я-я полицию вызову, — говорит Широ и едва не пробивает себе лицо ладонью от того, как жалобно это звучит. Впрочем, если парень продолжит, то руки будут свободны, потому что полотенце держать не придётся.

— Ну и дурак, — обиженно говорит парень и исчезает, будто его не было.

Широ остаётся в комнате один.

***

— Что вы, — улыбается ему пожилая женщина на ресепшене, — у нас из гостей сейчас вы и почтенная семейная пара, а господин Микато не в том возрасте, чтобы бегать по рёкану в косплее.

Поблагодарив её за информацию, Широ возвращается в номер. Поблизости нет ни парней, ни котов, ни парней-котов, и он пока не знает, что со всем этим делать.  
А нужно ли ему что-то делать?

Во всём виновата акклиматизация. Широ уже лет двадцать в Японии не был, в горах даже больше. Неудивительно, что ему мерещится всякое, тем более после того, как он два часа пролежал в горячих источниках. Ему стоит принять контрастный душ и лечь спать.

Вода хлещет по коже ливнем, стекает по спине мощными струями. Холод пробирает до костей, но это приятный холод. Бодрящий. Широ запрокидывает голову назад, желая остудить лицо.  
Когда на талию опускаются чужие ладони, Широ холодеет от ужаса.

Парня не смущает ни то, что он забрался к незнакомому человеку в душевую, ни то, что этот человек прижимает его к стене за горло, ни то, что этот человек обнажён. Если подумать, то технически они знакомы, да и обнажённым парень его уже видел, но абсурдности происходящего это не отменяет совершенно, поскольку Широ из жалости прибавляет воде температуру.

— Да, спасибо, — говорит парень с благодарностью, — ненавижу холодную.

— Я думал, что коты в принципе не любят воду.

— А я особенный.

Что-то не так. Помимо того, что Широ вообще разговаривает в дýше голым с парнем, который называет себя котом.  
Он выглядит абсолютно так же. Те же чёрные как ночь волосы, те же глаза-звёзды, та же воздушная юката — даже шрам на щеке тот же — но что-то Широ смущает, и это не открывшийся вид из-за намокшей ткани.  
Интонация. Мимика. То, как он обхватывает запястье Широ.

— Кто ты такой? — спрашивает он снова.

— Кот, я же говорил.

— _Не ты_ говорил.

Парень выглядит потрясённым. Смотрит на Широ так, будто тот только что сообщил ему о захвате Земли инопланетянами.  
Прежде, чем Широ спрашивает ещё раз, парень тает перед ним лёгкой дымкой.

***

Сон не идёт. То и дело Широ оглядывается по сторонам, опасаясь нового визита. Возможно, он на самом деле больше ждёт его, чем всерьёз опасается, но признаваться себе в этом пока не хочет.

Хоть утра вечера мудренее, к рассвету он устаёт переживать, и думать тоже устаёт. Мелькнувшие за окном две пары кошачьих ушей Широ принимает за часть сновидения.

***

— Коты? — Женщина на ресепшене продолжает улыбаться, что на фоне происходящего кажется жутковатым. — Кот у нас один, Акира. Это местный дух. Вы его не бойтесь: он подурачится немного и отстанет.

— Дух? — Широ искренне считает, что ослышался. Женщина кивает в подтверждение.

— Дух.

— Как в легендах?

— Конечно.

— Злой?

— Что вы! Акира скорее хранитель. Он на этих источниках уже несколько поколений живёт. Красивый кот, ладный.

С этим Широ не спорит. Он бы с ней насчёт другого поспорил: например, о том, что этот Акира кот явно не в общепринятом понимании, что он тут не один, и что дýхи не существуют в принципе. С другой стороны, последние сутки продемонстрировали ему такое, что все эти убеждения стоит пересмотреть. По крайней мере последнее.

Но сперва всё же стоит проверить версию.

***

— Ты там напился что ли? — смеётся Мэтт в трубку. — Чел, до такого я бы не додумался. Горячие мальчики-близняшки с нэко-ушками? Подожди, это, типа, твои тайные кинки? Хочешь, закажу тебе таких на твой следующий мальчишник?

— Нет. Послушай…

На самом деле Широ не знает, что сказать. Если это действительно не пранк от Мэтта, то, выходит, он ввязался во что-то паранормальное. Или ненормальное, как минимум.  
Это не игры разума. Широ чувствовал, как бьётся пульс под пальцами, чувствовал тепло чужой кожи. За несколько месяцев чувствовал что-то помимо разочарования в собственной жизни. Живым себя чувствовал.

— Чувак, — всё же прерывает молчание Мэтт, — не знаю, что там у тебя случилось, но почему бы тебе просто не расслабиться? Ты же за этим и ехал, разве нет? Как там у Эльзы, «отпусти и забудь, забей и оттянись»!

— Не было такого у Эльзы, — смеётся теперь Широ.

— Да пофигу. Лови удачу за хвост и всякое такое. За хвосты, в твоём случае.

Разговор они заканчивают по-дружески послав друг друга нахрен.  
Когда Широ возвращается с веранды в комнату, то видит на своём футоне тех парней.

Хорошая новость: Широ не сумасшедший, и их действительно двое. Плохая новость: в комплекте к пушистым подвижным ушам на макушке прилагаются длинные хвосты. Новость плоха тем, что, похоже, Мэтт был прав — у Широ есть кинк.

— Как ты понял? — спрашивает первый.

— Даже хозяйка до сих пор думает, что я один, — подхватывает второй. Похоже, этот и есть Акира.

— Не знаю, — признаётся Широ. — Почувствовал, наверное.

— Чувствительный какой.

— Прямо как я люблю.

За всеми этими разговорами он упустил момент, когда эти двое зажали его между собой. Пока Акира гладит плечи, его брат пытается стянуть с Широ оби.

— Постой, — просит Широ, для убедительности осторожно прихватив брата Акиры за волосы. К удивлению, он начинает мурчать, и это вот не помогает, совсем, — сначала скажи своё имя.

— У меня нет имени. Нас обоих называют Акирой.

Так не пойдёт. Они разные, и раз уж Широ собрался оттягиваться, то хочет шептать имена обоих.  
На раздумья не так много времени. Имя приходит само, ему под стать. Чуть мягче. Ласковее.

— Не против, если я буду звать тебя «Кит»?

— Сойдёт, — легко соглашается он и поднимается на цыпочки для поцелуя.


	12. Знание или (день 12; испытания)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Иллюстрация](https://twitter.com/cosmofrogg/status/1272975717404459010) от @cosmofrogg

Кит покидает базу Клинков в смешанных чувствах. Терзаемый ими, он садится возле лап Чёрной. Наверное, ищет у неё поддержки — он и сам не знает. Чёрная мерно гудит металлом в ответ, рычит будто. Успокаивает. Кит благодарен ей за это, правда.

Сегодня они принимали новенького. Сегодня Кит был по другую сторону баррикады. Сегодня он избил парня просто за то, что тот хотел стать частью их семьи.  
Это не так должно работать. Все эти испытания, вся эта скрытность, вся эта пафосная бравада — «знание или смерть», как же — в чём глубинный смысл? Он так и не понял тогда. До сих пор не понимает.

Кит вспоминает себя в тот день. Как на него сыпались удары, как противников становилось всё больше и больше с каждой комнатой, как едва хватало сил на то, чтобы дышать. На теле не было живого места, руки и ноги не слушались. Он всерьёз думал, что умрёт там.  
Всё, чего ему тогда хотелось — увидеть Широ. И сейчас хочется.

Живой металл горит, гудит громче прежнего. Встревоженный, Кит поднимается на ноги. Прикасается в немом вопросе, на который тут же получает ответ.

На Широ старые доспехи, но причёска новая. Он потирает виски пальцами, осматривается, словно пытаясь понять, где находится. У Кита обрывается сердце.

— Кит? — Его голос привычно мягкий, и уголки губ тянутся вверх сами собой. — Это база Клинков?

Настоящий. В прошлый раз тоже так казалось; от воспоминания становится дурно. Но в этот раз всё по-другому. Кит слышит запах шампуня, видит едва заметный след от подушки на щеке, чувствует, как его тянет.  
Перед глазами расплывается от слёз, но это слёзы облегчения.

— Эй, эй-эй-эй, Кит, всё в порядке? — Рука касается плеча. Не ложится поверх, как обычно — Широ прижимает к себе, и Кит утыкается макушкой ему в шею. Расслабляется, впервые за последнее время.

— Не очень, но ты рядом, и мне легче. Спасибо.

Они молча стоят на краю какое-то время, смотря на раскинувшиеся повсюду звёзды. Изредка переливается энергией защитный барьер, из-за чего кажется, будто прямо посреди космоса разлилось северное сияние. Должно быть холодно, но Кит ощущает только тепло. Особенно ярко на плече и в груди.

Широ говорит, что его забросило сюда прямо из постели.

— Я не знал, что Чёрная так умеет, — говорит он. — Думал, наша связь уже разорвана.

— Ты всегда будешь Чёрным паладином. Не думай, что отделаешься от нас с этой навороченной рукой и новым огромным кораблём.

— Я и не собирался, — Широ смеётся, — но всё ещё не понимаю, что случилось.

— Наверное, это из-за меня.

Кит рассказывает ему об испытании. О том, что считает это глупостью, о том, что успел поспорить об этом с Коливаном, о том, что ему жаль новенького парня.

— Это ужасно, Широ. Я был на его месте. Когда все твои страхи…

Широ обнимает его крепче. Шепчет, что ему не нужно, но Кит всё равно продолжает и вываливает ему всё.  
Тот Широ был ненастоящим — Кит понимает это сейчас — тогда он об этом не знал. Тогда он принял всё за чистую монету. Тогда он слышал от любимого человека самое страшное.  
Ему правда необязательно рассказывать. Широ ведь был там и всё видел: оттого это кажется важным. Возможно, в тот день Кит случайно открыл ему свою главную слабость.

— Всё уже закончилось. — Широ гладит его волосы, едва ощутимо и до дрожи приятно. — Я тебе не говорил, но перед тем, как Красная начала атаковать базу, я ударил Коливана.

— …ты что?

— Меня не пускали к тебе. Понадеялся, что вырублю его и заберу тебя оттуда.

— И как?

— Ну, его я вырубил на пару секунд, а остальных не успел.

Кит не должен смеяться над этим, но он смеётся. Боже, хотелось бы ему видеть лицо Коливана в тот момент.

— Ты же знаешь, я никогда не сказал бы тебе подобное, — уже тише говорит Широ и накрывает руки Кита своими. — Слышать это со стороны было…

— Представляю. — Когда Широ рядом, все страхи кажутся глупыми, почти детскими. Кит улыбается своим мыслям. — Извини ещё раз за «брата». Я совсем другое хотел сказать тогда, но духу не хватило.

— Это ничего. Сказал же в итоге.

Широ целует пальцы Кита там, где под гладкой тканью костюма прячется обручальное кольцо. Под его костюмом такое же, и знание об этом не убивает, а придаёт сил.


	13. Кофе и самолёты (день 13; вирус)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Иллюстрация](https://twitter.com/cosmofrogg/status/1273353809356558338) от @cosmofrogg

Кофе ему уже осточертел, как осточертело находиться в четырёх стенах. Технически, стен в его квартире больше, но Широ на них уже насмотрелся. Прибрался столько раз, сколько за год не прибирался, сделал столько упражнений, сколько не делал за привычную тренировку в спортзале, и столько раз заглянул в холодильник, что его дверца начала осуждающе скрипеть.  
Три дня прошло.

Иногда Широ кажется, что его убьёт не вирус, из-за которого люди целыми странами должны сидеть по домам, а эта самоизоляция. Потому что только теперь он понял, что не ощущает свою квартиру домом.

В собственном бессилии Широ вываливается на балкон с очередной чашкой кофе. Его почти тошнит, но ничего другого дома нет. Пригубив чёрной отравы, он прислоняется к перилам, высматривая между высоток хотя бы кусочек зелени деревьев.

Всё вокруг будто остановилось. Улицы пусты — только изредка проходят курьеры в разноцветных формах. Ветер треплет брошенную кем-то на лавке газету, а той будто лениво упасть уже на асфальт. Даже в окнах напротив ничего не происходит.  
Тоскливо до ужаса. Широ делает ещё глоток.

Ветер разгоняется — наверное, победа над этой газетой была делом принципа — и Широ радуется этому, как ребёнок. Слышится громкое «Ура!», но это не Широ крикнул. Он едва не переваливается через перила, чтобы понять, кто ещё наблюдал за этим противостоянием.  
Увиденное ломает его на личностном уровне.

Это парень из дома напротив. Его этаж на один ниже, и только поэтому Широ не заметил его сразу. Кого-то столь привлекательного сложно не заметить.  
Закатные лучи золотят его волосы, ветер ласково гладит их теплом. Под рукавами свободной футболки крепкие мускулы, под густой чёлкой — сияющие смехом глаза. Он улыбается, и Широ всё бы отдал за то, чтобы эта улыбка была адресована ему.

Наверное, мозг самую малость закоротило, потому что тело работает отдельно от него. Слишком поздно Широ ловит себя за тем, что машет парню рукой. К собственному ужасу, парень его замечает.  
Ну вот и всё. Он наверняка посчитает Широ странным, и лучше так, чем каким-нибудь извращенцем, что подглядывает за другими.  
Вопреки опасениям, парень машет ему рукой в ответ. Вопреки здравому смыслу, Широ сбегает обратно в комнату, счастливый настолько же, насколько испуганный.

Ночь он проводит за размышлениями о том, почему не встретил того парня раньше.

Увидеться с ним снова Широ не надеется, и это неправда. Когда он выходит на балкон утром, то сразу же ищет его глазами. Широ разочарован, потому что парня нет.  
Он появляется позже, когда кофе в чашке почти кончается. Малость растрёпанный, будто только проснулся. Оттого ещё прекраснее.  
Парень салютует Широ чашкой в руке, и тот чуть не роняет собственную. Он краснеет, наверняка краснеет, будто ему пятнадцать и он идёт на своё первое свидание, но парень либо не замечает этого, либо не придаёт значения. Вместо осуждения он дарит Широ улыбку, и ему не остаётся ничего другого, как улыбнуться в ответ.

Плохо это или нет, но уже начинает входить в привычку. Они встречаются на балконах трижды в день, чтобы попить кофе в молчаливой компании друг друга. Обмениваются взглядами — долгими, выразительными, и от них Широ бросает в жар.  
Этот парень становится его привычкой. А Широ даже имени его не знает.

К следующей встрече помимо полюбившегося кофе он захватывает с собой блокнот и едва они обмениваются обычным приветствием, быстро выводит на листе неровное:

_«Меня Широ зовут. А тебя как?»_

Смятый для удобства лист летит прямо ему на балкон, и парень ловит его с поражающей лёгкостью. Когда после прочтения он скрывается за дверью, Широ решает, что напугал его и что из-за этой глупой выходки их встречи прекратятся.  
Парень возвращается с ручкой. Улыбается, выводя ответ прямо на глазах Широ, и бросает листок назад.

_«Кит. Приятно наконец познакомиться»._

Так у парня появляется имя, а у Широ — смысл в жизни.

Теперь помимо совместного распития кофе они обмениваются записками. Широ рассказывает Киту о том, что когда-то хотел стать космонавтом. В ответ Кит признаётся, что мечтал быть каскадёром, «потому что они крутые и делают всякие опасные штуки». Впрочем, звёзды Киту тоже нравятся, и он был бы не против слетать однажды в космос, но только при условии, что с ним будет надёжный напарник.

 _«Вроде тебя»,_ — добавляет он следом.

Сначала Широ не верит даже. Перечитывает снова и снова, чем наверняка Кита смущает. Когда он поднимает взгляд от листа, то видит, как отчаянно Кит цепляется за перила. Нервничает.  
Из-за того, что написал?

Для следующей записки Широ приносит бумагу получше. Старается не смотреть на Кита то и дело, пока пишет, но всё равно смотрит. Руки дрожат, и он не уверен, что сложенный из этой записки самолётик получился ровным. В любом случае, самолётик романтичнее скомканной бумаги — его Широ и запускает.  
Ветер подхватывает заломанное крыло. Самолётик приземляется на балкон по соседству.

С чувством Широ пробивает лицо ладонью. Кит переводит взгляд с него на упавший самолётик и обратно.  
Нестрашно. У Широ ещё бумага есть; он даже писать уже начинает, как замечает краем глаза Кита, перелезающего через перила.

— Кит, стой! — кричит он, — это опасно!

Вряд ли Кит этого не понимает. Понимает прекрасно, по взгляду видно, но он упрямый. Бесстрашный и храбрый, потому что у Широ бы духу не хватило.  
Кит не смотрит на него перед прыжком. Посмотрел бы — Широ уверен, что сам бросился бы за ним, несмотря на расстояние. Скованный ужасом, он наблюдает за тем, как парень, в которого он влюблён, прыгает на чужой балкон, и отмирает только тогда, когда Кит вскидывает вверх руку с самолётиком.

Кит читает его послание, пока Широ пытается справиться с эмоциями.

— Ты в порядке? — кричит он ему, не выдержав.

В ответ Широ получает улыбку, ту самую. Счастливую.

— Да, — кричит Кит в ответ. — И на это, — он машет листком, — тоже да.

_«Позавтракаем как-нибудь вместе?»_


	14. Влюблённые (день 14; созерцание звёзд)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Иллюстрация](https://twitter.com/cosmofrogg/status/1273670633537384451) от @cosmofrogg

— Не скучаешь?

Широ приобнимает его — едва ощутимо, по-прежнему трепетно. Будто впервые. Кит улыбается, думая об этом, и накрывает его руку своей.

— Разве что самую малость.

На тёмном атласе неба рассыпаны крохотные звёзды, одна другой ярче. Мерцают, далеко-далеко отсюда. В месте, которое когда-то было Киту домом.

— Я не хотел, чтобы ты…

Кит качает головой, не желая слушать. Они это уже обсуждали и не единожды. Решение принято, каким бы глупым оно ни казалось всем вокруг. Он поступает правильно. Делает то, что велит сердце. Даже если ради этого ему придётся оставить свой долг. Даже если ради этого ему придётся покинуть Небеса навеки. Даже если ради этого ему придётся отринуть свою бессмертную сущность.

Ветер качает вишнёвые ветви, пригоняет пенящиеся под ногами волны. Широ гладит Кита по плечам, целует в висок, прикрыв веки.

— Кит, я не могу так, — говорит он, прижимая Кита к себе, — ты нужен этому миру. У меня нет права отнимать тебя у людей.

— Широ…

— Я того не стою. — Широ смотрит в глаза, уверенный в своих словах. — У тебя есть предназначение, а я всего лишь человек, и…

Кит накрывает его щёку ладонью, безмолвно прося перестать. Целует сухие губы в доказательство своих чувств. Касается лбом лба, чтобы дать понять: он здесь, рядом, и теперь всегда так будет.

Раньше он светил путникам — помогал им не заплутать в зыбкой пустыне и бескрайнем море. Хорошие времена были, и Кит соврёт, сказав, что не скучает по ним, как соврёт, сказав, что не хотел бы вернуться.

— Ты должен вернуться, — продолжает Широ, будто прочитав мысли, — а я не могу пойти с тобой. Как бы мне ни хотелось.

Вселенная поставила перед Китом выбор — долг или сердце — и он свой выбор сделал.  
Или думает, что сделал. Потому что выбирать между долгом и сердцем нельзя.

— Теперь я _твоя_ звезда, — говорит Кит, улыбаясь, но его губы дрожат. — Даже если ты решишь меня оставить, я всегда буду светить тебе.

— Прости.

Объятья Широ крепкие, как никогда отчаянные. Кит понимает, лучше, чем кто-либо понимает, и не знает, что ему делать с этим.

— Прости, — шепчет Широ, перебирая длинные пряди, — я должен отпустить тебя, но не хочу.

Поцелуй солёный от слёз, и Кит не уверен, от чьих.  
Он не смог выбрать. За него выбрал Широ.  
У них осталось так мало времени до рассвета.

Напоследок Кит касается груди Широ. Прикладывает ладонь туда, где должно биться сердце: человеческое, недолговечное, _живое_. Их тайный жест на прощание.  
На кончиках пальцев собирается свет — яркий и белый. Тянется в стороны острыми лучами, освещая пустынный пляж на много миль.

— …что это? — хриплым голосом спрашивает Широ.

— Я-я не знаю.

Кит правда не знает, он никогда ничего такого не делал.  
Он не знает, но знает кто-то другой — тот, чей голос он слышит в своей голове.  
 _Вселенная знает_.

Когда Кит убирает руку, свет не исчезает. Горит в груди Широ ярче прежнего, так, как когда-то горел он сам.  
Улыбка появляется сама собой.

— Ты можешь пойти со мной, — говорит он Широ.

— Что?

— Свет. Он твой.

Потрясённый, Широ смотрит на свои ладони. Кит сплетает с ним пальцы и тянет за собой наверх.

С рассветом на небе загораются две утренние звезды. Яркие и влюблённые.


	15. С первого шага (день 15; свободный)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Иллюстрация](https://twitter.com/cosmofrogg/status/1275151857841770496) от @cosmofrogg

— Не говори мне, что притащился в клубешник со сраным кофе.

Широ показывает Мэтту средний палец, отпивая вкуснейший карамельный маккиато. У Мэтта свободны обе руки, так что и средних пальца он показывает два.

— Старпёр.

— Зануда, — парирует Широ, — и мы одногодки, так что тогда ты тоже старпёр.

— Кто из нас ещё зануда. — Мэтт поднимает ворот джинсовой куртки и прокручивается вокруг себя как хренов Майкл Джексон. — Танцевать хоть будешь?

Если честно, Широ не планировал, поэтому и взял кофе. Прочитав ответ по выражению лица, Мэтт закатывает глаза и растворяется среди разношёрстных полупьяных студентов. Широ думает о том, что когда-то и сам был таким же.

Не в возрасте дело. Его всё ещё привлекает эстетика уличных танцев, он всё ещё в отличной форме и помнит, как двигаться. Если бы ему не нравилось, Широ не приходил бы на тусовки вроде этих. Ему нравится, но вместо того, чтобы провернуть с Мэттом крышесносное брейк-комбо в самом центре танцпола, он обтирает спиной тёмный угол. И ещё в его руках стакан приторного кофе.  
Прежний Широ наверняка врезал бы Широ нынешнему за такое. Мысль об этом, в отличие от кофе, горькая.

Наверное, он перегорел. Натанцевался вдоволь, выиграл достаточно батлов и друзей потерял тоже достаточно. Все кто куда разбежались, и только они с Мэттом ещё продолжают жить в ритме клубных миксов. Точнее, Мэтт продолжает. Широ, похоже, уже сдался, хоть до сих пор боится признаться себе в этом.

— Это что, кофе?

Приходится опустить взгляд, чтобы понять, откуда звук. Шкет ниже его на полголовы и одет так, будто пришёл не в клуб, а в спортзал. Не худший шмот, но взгляд не цепляет. И не должен цеплять, понимает вдруг Широ. С таким лицом шкет может хоть в пакет вырядиться, и всё равно остаться горячим. Что-то хоть немного сексуальнее взорвёт ширинки всем находящимся поблизости.

— Кофе, — отвечает Широ и отпивает немного, не сводя со шкета пристального взгляда, — хочешь попробовать?

Шкет дёргает уголком губ. Мимолётно, но этого хватает, чтобы Широ обжёгся об его улыбку.  
После шкет уводит стакан прямо у него из-под носа.

Его тело будто не подчиняется законам физики, гравитации и приличия. Стакан сначала то в его руке, то отскакивает от локтя, и когда Широ уверен, что шкет сейчас попросту прольёт всё на пол, тот перехватывает его в воздухе пальцами.  
Он прикасается к белой крышке губами, смотря Широ в глаза.

— Слишком. Сладкий. — Широ не до конца понимает, о кофе шкет или нет.

— Тогда вернёшь, может?

— А ты забери. — Шкет делает шаг в сторону толпы, но бросает напоследок с усмешкой: — Старпёр.

Широ берёт паузу только для того, чтобы потуже затянуть волосы.

Он чувствует себя заржавелым механизмом, в который кто-то добавил горячей смазки. Ток-адреналин питает севшие батарейки, мышцы-пластины приходят в движение, чужой взгляд через плечо замыкает контакты. В него будто жизнь вдохнули, и Широ не собирается отпускать это.  
Прощать не собирается тоже.

На колене Широ проскальзывает по гладкому полу, чтобы подняться аккурат перед шкетом. Его глаза округляются в удивлении — _детка, ты ещё и половины не видел_. Вернув стакан обратно, Широ роняет его на носок кроссовка. Встаёт на руки, припадает грудью к полу и приподнимается уже на одной руке. Стакан кофе балансирует на подошве. Прежде, чем встать на ноги, Широ подбрасывает стакан стопой, чтобы после поймать его пальцами, допить и смять пустой картон.

Люди вокруг них образуют круг попросторнее. Мэтт кричит что-то одобряющее. Взгляд шкета кажется ему восхищённым.

— Уверен, что хочешь тягаться со старпёром? — спрашивает Широ просто чтобы немного поддеть. Он уже знает, что шкет не отступится. Видит по его глазам.

— Пожалуй, всё же рискну.

Олимпийка падает на пол. Под ней обнаруживается короткий топ с высоким воротом, и это нечестная игра. Впрочем, Широ есть чем ответить. Он ведёт плечами так, что сетчатая футболка обнажает одно, то, что забито тату больше другого. Вскидывает подбородок и перебрасывает вперёд длинные волосы. Улыбается ему, качая бёдрами. Широ знает свои рабочие ракурсы, и что горяч тоже знает.  
Шкету придётся постараться.

Они оба выкладываются на полную. Широ показывает ему свои лучшие трюки, шкет тут же если не повторяет их, то адаптирует под себя на лету. Принимает каждый удар, возвращая помноженный, отвечает страстью на страсть, на похоть ещё большей похотью. Отдаёт Широ всё, что у него есть, почти втирается телом в тело. Танцует так, будто это его последняя ночь. Будто нет ничего важнее. И в этом Широ с ним согласен.

Баттл уже давно не походит на баттл. Это настоящее порно в одежде — кожа плавится в местах, где шкет касается её пальцами. Широ разворачивает его к себе спиной, опускает ладони на крепкие бёдра, забывшись, вдыхает солоноватый запах по́та и мятный — шампуня. _Его_ запах. А засранца это не волнует будто. Он дразняще вжимается в пах Широ упругой задницей, подставляет шею под губы и отстраняется в последний момент. Разворачивается в его руках, чтобы рухнуть на пол — будто Широ позволит.  
Шкет обнимает его за шею, нога в кроссовке вытянута академически, как по учебнику. Больше похоже на что-то из танго, но это неважно. Важно только то, что он в руках Широ. Открытый и восхитительный.

— Давай свалим, — шепчет шкет, смотря на него совершенно тёмными глазами, — не хочу, чтобы все пялились.

— Для этого и баттл, разве нет? — не может удержаться Широ.

— Уже нет. Я _тебя_ хочу. Но можем и здесь, если тебе нормально.

Не говоря больше ни слова, Широ забрасывает его на плечо. За баром есть подсобное помещение, там часто зависают парочки. Даже сейчас одна есть, но ребята быстро исчезают под испепеляющим взглядом.

У шкета мягкие губы и острые зубы. Ему нравится оставлять засосы, а Широ совсем не против получить их. Он целует где приходится, тянет с коротких чёрных волос резинку, чтобы зарыться в них как следует. Позволяет шкету касаться себя везде, где ему вздумается. Позволяет ему всё и даже больше, получая в ответ имя — Кит.

— Ты, это, извини, — говорит он после, пока собирает волосы обратно, — шеф сказал, что ты лучший в брейке, а с коммуникацией у меня, ну. Сам видел.

— Значит, ты всем своим учителям засосы оставляешь?

Кит краснеет; после того, что он вытворял недавно, это кажется удивительным.

— Нет, ты такой первый. Оно само как-то…

— Проехали. — Широ затягивается сигаретой, сидя на краю широкой клумбы.

Кит всё ему рассказал. Про то, что заканчивал школу искусств, про то, что его пригласили сниматься в сериале, про то, что его герой танцует брейк, а это не совсем профиль Кита. Про то, что режиссёр был им недоволен и хотел больше. Про то, что он и отправил его к Широ.

Наверное, Широ и правда старпёр, раз поверил в любовь с первого взгляда.

Он поднимает лицо к ночному небу, выдыхая дым.

— Побаловались и хватит, я понимаю.

— Всё не так. — Кит приседает перед ним на корточки и кладёт ладони на его колени. — В смысле, для меня это не баловство. Я себя так не веду обычно. Ты мне нужен.

— На площадке? Как наставник?

— И это тоже, только я о другом. Знаю, как тупо это звучит, но я правда ещё ни с кем себя не чувствовал… _так_. Может, мы могли бы…

— Подожди. Шкет, ты мне сейчас что, встречаться предлагаешь?

Кит не злится. Нервничает, но не злится. Самую малость, разве что, но это хорошая злость. Азартная.  
На этот раз это он принимает вызов Широ.

— Может, и предлагаю. А что, боишься не потянуть, старпёр?

Просмеявшись, Широ наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его в губы.

— Пожалуй, всё же рискну.


	16. Действенный метод (день 16; переговоры)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Иллюстрация](https://twitter.com/cosmofrogg/status/1275501029770047488) от @cosmofrogg

Дождь только разгоняется — роняет редкие капли на макушку и плечи. Кит прячет руки в карманы, ускоряя шаг.

С востока надвигаются тучи. Тёмные, тяжёлые, совсем как предстоящий Киту разговор. Как бы то ни было, он для себя всё решил. Широ будет против: засыплет аргументами, как и всегда, скажет ему подумать как следует. Расстроится. Обидится на него. Возможно, даже перестанет разговаривать. Кит готов принять это. Если такова цена, то так тому и быть.

Он прокручивает в голове возможные варианты. Безуспешно пытается найти тот единственный, который причинит Широ меньше боли, но его нет. Столько раз они уже обсуждали это, и ни разу не пришли к соглашению.  
Что ж, день настал. Кит не может временить больше.

Перед тем, как пройти в квартиру, он стряхивает воду с плеч. Делает несколько глубоких вдохов-выдохов, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Не помогает. Вряд ли ему вообще сейчас поможет хоть что-то.  
Надо с этим заканчивать.

— Широ! — окликает он, оставив рюкзак у вешалки. Ответом ему служит тишина.

Странно. Широ уже должен был вернуться с работы.  
Может, это и к лучшему. У Кита будет время подготовиться как следует, и…  
Нет. Они должны решить всё сейчас. Пока не вмешался кто-то посторонний.

Кит зовёт его снова и стучит себя по карманам, вспоминая, куда именно сунул телефон.

— Широ, — продолжает он, пока ходит по квартире, и наконец-то находит мобильный в заднем кармане, — не думай, что…

Он замирает там, где стоял.

— «Не думай» что? — переспрашивает Широ, не отрывая взгляда от бумаг. — Прости, пришлось взять работу на дом.

Слова растворяются на языке, вместо них получается лишь сдавленный выдох.  
 _Ну нет, это ведь нечестно._

— Кит? — Теперь Широ смотрит на него прямо, и это совсем не помогает. Скорее даже наоборот. — Всё в порядке?

Единственное, что здесь в порядке — так это тело Широ. Его Кит лицезреет во всей красе: обнажённое, мускулистое. Совершенное.  
Белая ткань лежит на нём, как тога, прикрывая интимные места. _Вот что обидно_.

— Это что ещё за нахрен? — голос кажется не своим, и Кит цепляется за это, чтобы не утонуть в Широ полностью.

— Мне казалось, ты хотел обсудить со мной что-то. Полагаю, закончить тот наш разговор.

Широ отпускает бумаги в свободный полёт. Как заворожённый Кит наблюдает за планирующими к полу листами. С опаской он переводит взгляд на грудную впадинку и оттягивает ворот. _Так жарко_.

— Если это твой метод ведения переговоров, то…

— Продолжай?

Ткань падает с плеча, когда Широ переворачивается на бок, демонстрируя себя полностью. Он подпирает голову одной рукой, а второй стучит по дивану, прося присесть.  
Если Кит сделает это, то проиграет.

— Я всё равно хочу красные. — Последняя попытка, отчаянная и глупая. Потому что Кит садится к Широ и стягивает с него треклятую ткань.

— Да хватит уже. — Широ улыбается, пока целует Кита. — Белые шторы будут смотреться в комнате лучше.

— Но красные круче!

— Они даже ни к чему не подходят.

— Я повешу на стену плакат с какой-нибудь красной тачкой, и будет как раз.

— Никаких тачек в спальне.

Попытки возразить Широ пресекает поцелуями, и вскоре Кит перестаёт ворчать.  
Он готов смириться с белыми шторами в спальне. Только потому, что очень Широ любит.

К тому же, они ещё не выбрали шторы для кухни. Для этих переговоров Кит подсмотрел один действенный метод.


	17. Начинать с десертов полезно (день 17; выпечка)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Иллюстрация](https://twitter.com/cosmofrogg/status/1275858918250602497) от @cosmofrogg

Широ на грани того, чтобы написать заявление об увольнении. Конечно же, нужно завалить его работой именно в день, когда он попросил себе отгул — впервые за пять лет, между прочим, попросил — и ничего с этим не поделать.

Кит всё поймёт. Он всегда всё понимает. От него не нужно ждать осуждающих взглядов или саркастичного «ничего нового, Такаши», как это было с бывшим, нет. Кит — подарок вселенной. Именно поэтому Широ хотел сделать для него всё как надо. В благодарность за то, каким счастливым с ним стал. Как демонстрация того, как Кит ему дорог. Чтобы показать, как сильно его любит.

И, конечно же, он всё испортил.  
 _«Ничего нового, Такаши»_.

Бронь в ресторане придётся отменить, как и бронь маленького коттеджа за городом. Жалко не деньги, а сорвавшиеся планы. Всю последнюю неделю Широ представлял, как расскажет Киту о том, что снял коттедж на выходные. Что вокруг них не будет ни души — только природа, свежий воздух и, как бонус, джакузи под открытым небом.  
Именно там Широ и хотел сделать Киту предложение.

Бывший прав был. Широ ни на что не годен. Возможно, даже к лучшему, что всё сорвалось, ведь Кит заслуживает кого-то получше. Кого-то, кто будет стоять на своём до конца и кто не будет задерживаться на работе в день годовщины.

Домой он возвращается поздно. Тянет за собой мрачные мысли, что окружали его весь день — отвязаться от них не получилось. У него много чего не получилось, раз на то пошло, и не хотелось бы, чтобы с Китом не получилось тоже.  
Если бы Кит только был здесь, то…

— Привет. — Он выглядывает из кухни. Улыбается ему, самую малость виновато. — Знаю, я сам говорил, что ещё не время, но все же решил воспользоваться ключами. Ты не злишься?

Да Широ счастлив. Подойди Кит ближе, он бы обнял его и остался с ним так на целую вечность.  
Не слушается ни тело, ни голос, поэтому Широ качает головой.

— Круто. Эм, я тут похозяйничал немного… В общем, мой руки и дуй сюда.

Его макушка исчезает в дверном проёме. Обнять Кита не вышло, но Широ намерен исправить это в ближайшие минуты. По ощущениям, до кухни он не идёт — парит, преисполненный нежностью.  
Когда Широ переступает порог кухни, его приземляет низменное и животное.

— Как тебе? — спрашивает Кит, отставив бедро.

Широ не знает, о чём Кит. О тарелке с ароматными кексами в его руке или о миленьком фартуке, под которым ничего кроме обнажённого тела.

— Уверен, что вкусно, — отвечает он на всё сразу, поднося свободную руку Кита к губам. Тот смеётся, смущённый, и Широ наконец-то заключает его в объятья.

Они стоят так какое-то время. Кит гладит короткие волосы у затылка, а Широ дышит им, и нет ничего правильнее.

— Ты прости меня, — шепчет он, убирая ладони с шёлковых бёдер; не заслужил. — Мне не дали отгул, а я в ресторан хотел тебя сводить, и…

— Забей. — Кит чмокает его в кончик носа и прислоняется лбом ко лбу. — Случается. Без ресторана я проживу как-нибудь, а вот без тебя — не факт.

— Кит…

— К тому же, я готовлю получше всяких ресторанов. Зацени кексики, они с вишней.

Тревоги стираются улыбкой Кита.  
Всё верно. Чем горевать по сорвавшимся планам, лучше пойти по открывшимся путям.

— Начинать с десерта вредно, — хихикает он, подхватив настроение.

— А это и не десерт. На десерт у тебя я.

Широ оставляет тарелку на столе, нарушая свой же принцип насчёт еды.  
Начинать с десертов иногда бывает полезно.


	18. Утреннее (день 18; нежность)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Иллюстрация](https://twitter.com/cosmofrogg/status/1276238025299763201) от @cosmofrogg

Рассвет заливает розовым золотом стёкла серых высоток, выкрашивает редкие облака мягким пурпуром. Часть неба ещё тёмная, прожжённая точками звёзд, часть — такая светлая, что слепит глаза. Кит щурится, привыкая, но взгляд не отводит. Открывает окно, впуская в комнату летний городской воздух, и опирается локтями на подоконник.

Со стороны магистрали слышится ровный рык моторов проезжающих мимо машин. Со стороны парка — щебетание птиц, проснувшихся раньше Кита. Тонкий звон дверного колокольчика: это хозяйка маленькой пекарни на первом этаже уже пришла на работу. Через пару часов будет так сладко пахнуть выпечкой, что Кит снова не удержится и спустится вниз, чтобы вернуться с целым пакетом булочек. Широ поворчит, мол, такими темпами они оба скоро перестанут влезать в джинсы, но всё равно съест половину, а Кит как обычно предложит не надевать их в таком случае и ходить в одном белье. На это Широ скажет, что идея ему нравится, однако на работу в белье идти нельзя, и оденется. Киту не жалко. Он любит Широ одинаково, и одетого, и нет.  
Улыбнувшись мыслям, Кит оборачивается посмотреть на ещё спящего Широ. Сейчас из одежды на нём только одеяло, и, ладно, раздетого Широ он любит чуточку больше.

Солнце поднимается выше, отгоняя темноту вместе со сном. Кит подумывает прихватить с кухни чашку кофе, но ему слишком лениво. Всё же не настолько он ещё проснулся.

За льющимися с улицы звуками различимо дыхание Широ. Мерное, тихое. Может, вернуться в постель? Забраться под одеяло, прильнуть щекой к широкой груди и вновь задремать под биение сердца? Широ наверняка проснётся — совсем ненадолго — чмокнет Кита в макушку и уснёт снова, перебирая его волосы. Это всегда приятно, и каждый раз в груди щемит от нежности, как в первый.

Разве можно любить кого-то так сильно?

Кит слышит, как ткань скользит по ткани, и не оборачивается сознательно. Улыбается скрипу матраса и шагам, до боли знакомым. Прикрывает глаза, почувствовав ладонь на талии.

— Давно проснулся? — спрашивает Широ, уткнувшись лбом в подставленное плечо.

— Нет. Прости, если разбудил.

— М-м-м, не совсем. Просто без тебя одиноко.

Широ стаскивает с кровати одеяло, чтобы завернуть в него себя вместе с Китом. Ведёт кончиком носа вдоль виска, касается губами краешка уха. Не выдержав, Кит поворачивает голову в попытке поймать поцелуй, а Широ отстраняется в последний момент.

— Эй!

— Извини, не удержался. — Смех у Широ тихий, самую малость хриплый. Потрясающий. — Позволишь?

Тёплый ветер качает тонкие занавески, свет переливается на них жемчугом. Ради того, чтобы зарыться пальцами в волосы Кита, Широ отпускает край одеяла. Обнажившаяся кожа сразу же покрывается мурашками, и Кит не знает, из-за ветра это или из-за сладкого тянущего предвкушения.  
Наспех облизав пересохшие от волнения губы, он шепчет заветное:

— _Да, пожалуйста_.


	19. Перед объективом (день 19; репутация)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Иллюстрация](https://twitter.com/cosmofrogg/status/1276876709506224129) от @cosmofrogg

— Ну же, Широ, больше эмоций!

Вспышка, щелчок камеры, вспышка. От расставленных ламп печёт плечи, кожа будто плавится — нет, это грим потёк от жары; ассистентка визажиста сразу же подлетает к нему со спонжем и кисточкой. Краем глаза Широ видит, с каким недовольством фотограф просматривает последние снимки.

Он бы раскрылся. Показал этой занозе в заднице насколько горяч и что умеет перед камерой. Обязательно показал бы, если бы не одно «но». Это «но» прижимается к его спине лопатками, а гладкие волосы щекочут уязвимо обнажённую шею.  
 _Почему именно Кит?_

— Со мной тоже проблемы? — спрашивает Кит, когда ассистентка касается кисточкой его лица.

— Нет, сладкий, ты супер, — заверяет его фотограф, а Широ скрипит зубами от злости.

 _«Сладкий»_.

Кит перебрасывает длинные волосы через плечо и закидывает ногу на ногу, демонстрируя туфли на высоком каблуке. Широ едва не ломает в пальцах реквизитную сигарету.

— Расслабься, — шепот Кита встряхивает — сильнее, чем должен был. — Ты же про.

В этом и проблема. Широ в этом бизнесе уже десять лет, он несколько раз подряд становился секс-символом года по версии журнала «Атлас» и до сих пор состоит в топе десяти самых завидных женихов. Его репутация безупречна.  
Была. До того, как он встретил Кита.

Его тонкие пальцы вызывающе скользят от бедёр к коленям, раздвигая их в стороны. Широ сглатывает слюну и поправляет тёмные очки на переносице. Никто не должен видеть его отвратительный похотливый взгляд.

Вспышка, щелчок камеры, вспышка. Фотограф всё ещё недоволен, и Широ проклинает всё на свете. Им бы закончить со всем этим побыстрее, через пару часов у него новая съёмка. Кита уводят переодеваться — у Широ есть время, чтобы взять себя в руки и перестать вести себя так, будто ему пятнадцать и это его первая в жизни совместная съёмка с кем-то привлекательным.  
Кит возвращается с красной помадой и в коротких кожаных шортах. Подмигивает ему, улыбаясь, и это вряд ли законно хоть в каком-нибудь штате.

Если бы Широ позволили выбрать нового секс-символа, то он выбрал бы Кита без каких-либо раздумий. Он предвзят, чего уж, и самое страшное, что ему нисколько за это не стыдно.

— Широ, ты издеваешься?! — Фотограф чуть ли не бросает камеру на столик и демонстративно потирает виски. — Не веди себя так, будто Кит не горяч!

Горяч. Горячее самой яркой звезды, и Широ не может справиться с этим.  
Наверное, это его последняя фотосессия.

— Солнышко, дашь нам пару минут наедине, пожалуйста?

Вот и ещё одно доказательство его превосходства. Потому что фотограф машет рукой и уходит за дверь, прихватив с собой ассистентку.  
Как только они остаются одни, Кит забирается к нему на колени.

— Эй, в чём дело? — спрашивает он, сдвинув очки Широ тому на лоб.

— Я не могу.

— Не нравится мой мэйк?

— Он прекрасный, — Широ касается губами щёк, едва-едва, чтобы не смазать тоналку. — И ты прекрасный, просто… Не хочу, чтобы они знали.

— Про нас всё равно узнают, рано или поздно, — пожимает плечами Кит, — к тому же, это просто фотосессия. Нас не у тебя в постели снимают же.

Бежевая помада Широ стирается красной, пальцы цепляют край шорт, сердце стучит в такт другому.  
Может, он и правда слишком заморачивается.

— Ну что, я зову его обратно? — всё же спрашивает Кит в перерывах между поцелуями.

— Зови. Покажем ему страсть, которую он так хотел.

— Вот теперь я узнаю того Широ, в которого влюбился.

— Засранец.

— Старикан.

За «старикана» Широ оставляет ему засос на шее и роняет Кита вниз, удерживая за бёдра. Демонстрирует его как своё драгоценное сокровище, смотрит перед собой так, будто убьёт любого, кто посмеет к Киту прикоснуться.

Вернувшийся фотограф бросается к своему месту сразу же.  
Вспышка, щелчок камеры, вспышка.  
Широ уверен, что эти снимки будут идеальными.


	20. Хранитель (день 20; болезнь)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Иллюстрация](https://twitter.com/cosmofrogg/status/1277652877251657728) от @cosmofrogg

Небо затянуто плотными тучами. Сквозь них не пробиться ни солнцу, ни луне, и всё вокруг погружено во мрак. Хранитель и сам не рад: животные попрятались по норам, не слышно пения птиц, даже рыба в воде не плещется. Лес словно вымер, безжизненный и молчаливый.

В тишине Хранитель обходит свои владения. За ним стелется густой туман — стекает с длинных волос мрачными мыслями, темнее, чем небо над головой.  
Не распускаются пышные цветы, не журчит игристый ручей, не витает в воздухе лето. Только ветер сквозит меж ветвей, холодный и стылый.

В дни, как этот, стоит ждать только дурного.

Скоро сюда придут люди. Будут просить его сжалиться, будут просить вернуть солнце, будут просить благословения. Что страшнее — будут приносить ему жертвы.  
Хранитель не знает, как объяснить им. Он не властен над этим, он лишь оберегает то, что подарила мать-природа, и жертвы тут не помогут. Ни куропатка, ни зайчик, ни бык. Не так это работает, и, он надеется, никогда не будет. Ему столько зверей пришлось выходить из-за людского невежества.

Тьма сгущается. Единственный свет исходит от Хранителя — сияет в груди, со временем всё слабее. Искрится в каплях росы, украшающих волосы. Освещает Хранителю дорогу к огромной пещере, что люди заприметили для своих глупых жертв.  
Сердце замирает от осознания: она не пуста.

 _Там человек_.

Он красив настолько же, насколько печален. Его лицо перечёркнуто шрамом, несколько прядей подёрнуты сединой. Правая рука отсечена выше локтя, и Хранитель не хочет знать, через что ему пришлось пройти.

Когда Хранитель подходит к человеку ближе, тот падает перед ним ниц.

— Поднимись, — просит Хранитель, и человек подчиняется ему с безукоризненным безмолвием. Хватит с Хранителя тишины, хватит. — Как твоё имя?

— Широ, о Великий Дух.

— Я не дух, и тем более не великий. Всего лишь Хранитель.

— Простите моё невежество, Хранитель.

Если так продолжится, Хранитель лично притащит его обратно к людям сейчас же. На счастье Широ, Хранителю хочется поговорить.

— Что ты здесь делаешь, Широ?

— Я — жертва. Для вас, о Хранитель.

Так, этого ещё не хватало. Людское невежество зашло слишком далеко.  
Вот теперь он зол, по-настоящему. Впервые Хранитель искренне жалеет, что не властен над стихией. Он бы показал свою ярость наглядно, с молниями, огнём и ветром.  
Но вряд ли бы это остановило людей от жертвоприношений ему.

— Мне не нужны жертвы, тем более людские. — Хранитель едва держит голос ровным. — Возвращайся домой.

— Не могу. Я слаб и болен, а с этим, — он пожимает безруким плечом, — не гожусь даже для работы в поле. Нет мне там места.

Туман, стекающий с длинных прядей, обволакивает их обоих тонким покрывалом. Хранитель садится рядом с ним, но прикоснуться — вот странно — боится.

— Если я тебя вылечу, ты вернёшься?

Широ смотрит на него распахнутыми глазами. Они удивительно серые, как нависшие над лесом тучи, но от зрачков тянутся тонкие золотые лучи. Завораживающе.  
Тишину сотрясает смех.

— Меня нельзя вылечить, — Широ утирает выступившие от смеха слёзы, — но спасибо за вашу доброту, Хранитель.

— А я попробую.

— Тогда позвольте остаться и служить вам.

Голос Широ твёрдый, упрямый. Будто он всё уже для себя решил.  
У Хранителя нет причин его отговаривать.

— Служить не позволю, но позволю остаться.

Широ улыбается. С его улыбкой небеса становятся светлее.

— Как вам будет угодно, Хранитель.

— С одним условием.

— Всё, что пожелаете.

— Дай мне имя. Человеческое.

Над ответом Широ едва ли думает:

— Кит.


	21. Легенда о драконе (день 21; фантазия)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Иллюстрация](https://twitter.com/cosmofrogg/status/1278066128426844160) от @cosmofrogg

_«Во времена, когда море сливалось с небом, а день с ночью, когда горы были такими высокими, что их вершины терялись в облаках, а воды такими глубокими, что и рыбе до дна не добраться, жил на земле дракон. Летал он по всему свету, поднимался к далёким звёздам и опускался к изумрудным лугам. Чешуя его блестела на солнце жемчугом, а глаза — серебром, когти его были как меч острые, а тень от крыльев затмевала целые деревни. Одни люди считали его прекрасным божеством, другие — ужасным чудовищем. Дракон ни тем, ни другим не был. Он летал, где хотел, наслаждался свободой и ветром, думая, что так всегда будет._

_Однажды, когда он крепко спал у изножья горы, люди из соседней деревни, что так дракона боялись, собрались все вместе и забросали дракона камнями. Острые грани пробили нежную кожу крыльев. Взревел дракон от боли, и от рёва его раскололась гора надвое, образовав пещеру, глухую и тёмную. Люди кто куда разбежались, а дракон, испуганный и озлобленный, забился в пещеру. Плакал он горько, не от боли — горевал по просторам и ветру. Никого не подпускал к себе дракон, ни жрецов с подношениями, ни старцев с извинениями. Щёлкал зубами в угрозе, обиженный, и вскоре люди ходить к нему перестали, уверовав, что чудовище он ужасное._

_Летели так дни, летели так годы. Крыло не заживало, и рана на сердце не заживала тоже. Дракон уже и летать не хотел — ничего не хотел, не шевелился даже, убитый тоской, как вдруг увидел во тьме огонёк крохотный. Приближался огонёк всё ближе, пока не замер прямо у дракона перед носом.  
За огоньком разглядел дракон юношу. Волосы его были как ночь чёрными, глаза как звёзды сияющими, лицо до боли печальное.  
Зарычал на него дракон. Низко зарычал, гортанно. Прогнать хотел гостя незванного.  
Юноша и бровью не повёл. Высыпал на землю сухие ветки, что принёс с собой в рваной сумке, и развёл костёр, возле которого и лёг._

_Опешил дракон от такой наглости. Поскрёб перед собой когтистой лапой, но юноша не пошевелился даже. Дыхание его было мерное, успокаивающе. Не понимал дракон, как можно уснуть рядом с тем, кого нарекли чудовищем.  
Покружился дракон, поворчал, умостился близ костра, соскучившись по теплу. Разнежился, пригретый, и сам не заметил, как заснул.  
Когда поднял дракон веки, юноши уже не было._

_Вскоре юноша вернулся. Посмотрел на него глазами-звёздами и высыпал горсть веток, больше прежней.  
Свежие были ветки, не горели совсем, сколько бы юноша ни пытался поджечь их. Дохну́л дракон на них воздухом горячим — высушил за пару мгновений. Зажглись ветки от касания факела, и пещера озарилась светом. Не костра — улыбкой юноши._

_С тех пор приходил юноша каждый день. Сидел рядом с драконом, разделяя его боль, и спал рядом с ним, делясь своим теплом._

_Волшебный голос был у юноши. Он пел ему песни — весёлые и грустные, как рассказы об упущенных драконом годах. Стучал пальцами в драных перчатках по струнам инструмента диковинного, который называл гитарой. Нравилась дракону гитара, и песни дракону нравились — он даже подпевать пробовал — но у него никогда не получалось. Юноша не злился на него. Он принимал дракона таким, какой он есть, он не боялся его и не восхвалял. Он был рядом, пел, и дракон чувствовал, как затягивается рана на сердце. Не только на сердце — даже крыло затянулось от его песен — сильнее прежнего стало._

_Сначала дракон не поверил даже; махнул — и дрогнула пещера от ветра поднявшегося. Юноша и тут не испугался. Перебрался к нему под брюхо и прокричал, весело, во весь голос: «Давай ещё раз!». Взмахнул дракон крыльями во всю свою мощь — рассыпалась гора на мелкие камни. На мгновение ослеп он от красок ярких и света белого. Много лет не видел дракон солнца золото и серебро облаков. Взмахнул он крыльями снова и поднялся ввысь, счастливый, к звёздам далёким, а затем обратил свой взор к земле, и увидел там звёзды другие. Те самые, что сияли ему в пещере.  
Спустился дракон к горе разрушенной, усадил себе на спину юношу, и полетел с ним вместе по местам любимым»_.

— Люди, увидев это, поняли, что неправы были, и на месте разрушенной драконом горы воздвигли храм, в котором мы сейчас с вами сидим, — заканчивает Широ под потрясённые вздохи детей. — Как-то так. Вопросы?

— Мистер жрец, а ваша тату — это тот самый дракон?!

— Да, — Широ инстинктивно накрывает ладонью шею над воротом кимоно, — ещё?

— Это на самом деле всё так и было?

Взгляд сам по себе падает на стоящую в углу гитару. Старую, потёртую веками, украшенную яркой красной лентой на грифе. Сдержать улыбку не получается.

— Кто знает, — отвечает он, прочистив горло. — Ещё?

— Время; детки, скажите «спасибо» мистеру жрецу за легенду, нам уже пора.

Экскурсовод торопит их, извиняясь перед Широ в перерывах, дети цокают языками, поднимаясь со своих мест. Одна девочка всё же окликает Широ напоследок:

— Мистер жрец, а они до сих пор вместе летают?

На его счастье, девочку с извинениями утаскивает за руку измотанный экскурсовод.  
Едва автобус скрывается из поля зрения, Кит осторожно касается плеча.

— Прости, мой свет, — Широ накрывает его руку ладонью, — сегодня ещё одна экскурсия.

Кит фыркает, но всё же дарит ему улыбку.

— Понимаю. Так что мы будем делать потом, «мистер жрец»?

Сердце бьётся совсем как тогда, трепещет развевающейся на грифе гитары лентой. Широ сжимает Кита в объятьях, целуя горячие щёки, и думает о том, что до сих пор счастлив.

— Полетаем.


	22. Лучше, чем деньги (день 22; отель)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Иллюстрация](https://twitter.com/cosmofrogg/status/1278378215069941762) от @cosmofrogg

Кит дышит на руки, чтобы согреться — облачко пара едва ли тёплое. Отстой.  
Над головой издевательски мерцает вывеска отеля, а в кармане только пара центов. Он находит ироничным, что именно у него стащили бумажник. У того, кто и сам раньше был карманником. Тогда Киту было пятнадцать и ему не хватало острых ощущений.  
Теперь Киту двадцать два и ему не хватает денег.

Уже стемнело; с заходом солнца стало ещё холоднее. Кит запахивает куртку плотнее, прячет шею в пушистом воротнике.

Договориться с администратором не выйдет: этот старый хрен, узнав, что у Кита нет налички, выставил его за дверь сразу же. До ближайшего города несколько часов пешим, поймать попутку в такое время почти нереально.  
Ситуация безвыходная и настолько идиотская, что Киту обидно до слёз.

— Я могу вам чем-то помочь?

Кит поднимает голову. У нарисовавшегося помощника дорогое пальто и участливая улыбка. Мерзость.

— Деньгами разве что, — мрачно отвечает Кит, надеясь, что тип свалит.

Вопреки ожиданиям, тот достаёт бумажник.

— Сколько?

Окей, вот это уже странно. Ошарашенный Кит смотрит на целую пачку купюр и не знает, что ему делать.  
Не в его ситуации отказываться, но всё это как-то слишком уж подозрительно. Привлекательные богатые дяденьки обычно не раздают деньги просто так, а этот чересчур привлекателен. Его не портит даже длинный шрам на переносице. У Кита есть похожий на щеке, и он его ненавидит.

Киту нужно выбрать между нуждой и здравым смыслом. Решить, издевается над ним Вселенная или даёт шанс.  
Учитывая произошедшее, наверняка издевается.

— Остынь, чел, я пошутил, — идёт Кит на попятную, — всё норм, я, типа, отдыхаю.

— Если ваш обычный отдых подразумевает несколько часов сидения на тротуаре возле отелей, то всё действительно «норм».

Конечно, для осознания собственной ничтожности ему не хватало только сарказма от толстосума с фигурой атлета, который красит волосы в пижонский белый.  
Осознание приходит мгновениями позже.

— …ты что, следил за мной?

— Увидел вас из окна, уж простите. Я номер здесь снимаю.

Ладно, это не так стрёмно, как казалось. Когда тип убирает бумажник, Кит не совсем понимает, что чувствует — разочарование или облегчение.

— Наверное, со стороны и правда выглядит… не очень, — продолжает тип, смутившись. — Мне просто показалось, что у вас проблемы, и я не смог пройти мимо.

Может, дело в том, что Кит разбит и подавлен. Может, в том, что тип до сих пор приветлив с ним. Может, несмотря на случившееся, ему наивно хочется верить в лучшее — кто знает. Кит знает лишь то, что едва держит себя в руках. Он не собирается рыдать перед… кем бы там этот тип ни был.

— Ох, я не с того начал. — Тип протягивает Киту руку. — Меня Широ зовут. Второй этаж, комната двести пять. Я тут проездом по работе, пытаюсь добраться до Небраски.

— Кит, — пожимает он ладонь и не может не спросить: — а что, бизнес-классы до Небраски отменили?

У Широ приятный голос, и смех тоже приятный. С лёгкой хрипотцой, почти как шелест листьев на летнем ветру. Возле серых глаз собираются тонкие лучики, будто солнечные.

— Нет. Решил вспомнить студенческие годы и проехаться на автобусе по знакомым местам, раз выпала возможность. Ностальгирую, если можно так выразиться.

Это отвратительно ровно в той же степени, в какой очаровательно. Кит близок к тому, чтобы влюбиться.  
К сожалению, у него есть проблемы посерьёзнее.

— Я тоже на автобусе ехал, но у меня бумажник подрезали, — всё же сознаётся Кит, — заметил, когда уже вышел. В общем, снять номер мне не на что, а попуток нет. Как-то так.

Широ кладёт ладонь ему на плечо. Смотрит в глаза. Не с жалостью — с искренним сочувствием — и это подкупает больше, чем пачка денег.  
Он обещает Киту снять для него номер, а Кит слишком замёрз и устал, чтобы отказываться.

По дороге к ресепшену они переходят на «ты». Кит бормочет извинения, обещает вернуть всё при первой возможности, и только для этого просит его телефон, на что Широ уверяет, что для него это не сумма и не стоит так переживать.

— А свободных номеров нет, — с явным злорадством говорит администратор, не сводя с Кита взгляда. — Сегодня аншлаг прямо, ничем не могу помочь.

Пальцы сами собой сжимаются в кулак; Широ перехватывает его руку раньше, чем Кит заносит её для удара.

— Мой номер значится как двухместный — значит, его можно заселить ко мне.

На Широ они пялятся вдвоём с администратором. Не на это Кит соглашался, и даже если бы он был не против — теоретически, конечно же — старый хрен ни за что не пустил бы его уже из принципа.

Едва администратор открывает рот, Широ закрывает его самым действенным заклинанием:

— Я доплачу.

Получив деньги, старик демонстративно отворачивается. Широ тянет Кита за собой наверх.  
Едва Кит приходит в себя, как получает в спину мерзкое:

— Так и знал, что тебя снимет какой-нибудь папик.

Вот теперь Кит зол. Не из-за того, что его приняли за мальчика для съёма, а из-за того, что хрыч решил, будто Широ на такое способен.

— Не нужно, — проговаривает Широ одними губами и продолжает вполголоса, — он того не сто́ит. К тому же, у меня есть пара знакомых в налоговой: думаю, их заинтересует это место.

В номер Кит заходит полный удовлетворения. Признаться, его в общем-то не парит сама ситуация. Широ приятный и вежливый, у него полно денег и модное пальто, так что вряд ли он украдёт куртку — самое ценное, что у Кита осталось.  
_«Разве что сердечко»_ , — хихикает он, но это не то чтобы шутка.  
Кит перестаёт смеяться, когда Широ касается его щеки. Осторожно. Нежно.

— Ты совсем замёрз, — говорит он с явным беспокойством, — тебе бы в горячий душ.

— А ты?

Не должно это Кита волновать, но почему-то волнует. Он заглядывает Широ в глаза, не зная, что именно ожидает там увидеть.  
Всего на мгновение ему хочется, чтобы старик оказался прав.

— Я уже принимал. Собрался спать, подошёл к окну, чтобы задвинуть шторы, увидел, что ты до сих пор там, и… дальше ты знаешь.

— Прости.

Кит трусливо убегает от продолжения разговора в душ, даже куртку забывает оставить. Нехотя он выпутывается из одежды, с трудом заталкивает себя в облако пара и в усталости опирается о стенку ладонями.

У него есть время для раздумий, но нет сил. Есть только горячая вода, скользкий кафель и приторный запах геля для душа, который вряд ли когда-нибудь отсюда выветрится.  
Он слишком вымотан, чтобы париться о сложных вещах. Факт: Широ славный. Ещё факт: он буквально спас Кита от холодной смерти. Ещё факт: Кит пофлиртовал бы с ним, если бы не был готов уснуть прямо здесь, расслабленный теплом.  
Перебирая эти факты в голове, он вываливается из ванной в одном полотенце, и в нём же падает на большую кровать прямо лицом вниз.

— Я всё, — бормочет он, потратив последние силы на поворот головы, — если захочешь меня трахнуть — пожалуйста, только не буди.

Даже если Широ что-то отвечает на это, то Кит уже не слышит.

Утро застаёт его врасплох. Жжёт глаза солнцем, и приходится прикрыть их ладонью.  
Перед зеркалом у двери стоит Широ. В отличие от Кита, одетый. Повязывает на выглаженную рубашку строгий чёрный галстук. _Какой размах плеч, боже_.

К несчастью, события прошедшей ночи восстанавливаются в памяти до деталей.  
Он же не мог всерьёз такое ляпнуть? Хотя судя по тому, как Широ краснеет, поймав взгляд Кита в отражении, мог.  
Задница не болит. Кит ещё не понял, обрадован этому или расстроен.

— Доброе утро, — всё же начинает Широ первым, прочистив горло, — не волнуйся, я спал на диване.

— Прости, я не должен был…

— Кстати об этом: спасибо за предложение, но я предпочитаю, чтобы мой партнёр был в сознании и отдавал отчёт своим действиям. Иначе в чём смысл.

Хорошо, теперь Кит знает, что расстроен и, честно, восхищён. Где, чёрт возьми, Широ был всю его жизнь?

— Что, секс на первом свидании тоже не жалуешь?

— В очень редких случаях. Сначала хочу узнать человека поближе.

— Тогда ты не против поболтать по дороге?

Широ оборачивается к нему. Под прямым взглядом Кит малость теряет прежнюю смелость.

— Знаю, ты тут проездом, и…

— Не против, — перебивает Широ, улыбаясь, — к тому же, мы уже спали в одном номере, а на свидании до сих пор не были. Работа может подождать, когда тут такие красивые рассветы.

Одеваясь для совместного завтрака, Кит решает, что Вселенная всё же дала ему шанс.  
Упускать его он не намерен.


	23. Интуитивное (день 23; гонка)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Иллюстрация](https://twitter.com/BaDaddy6/status/1277699691430453249) от @BaDaddy6
> 
> И [ещё одна](https://twitter.com/cosmofrogg/status/1278738015083528195) от @cosmofrogg

Тревога Широ неосознанная. Видимых причин для беспокойства нет, всё в порядке, насколько может быть в его случае. Дышащая водолазка из дорогой ткани приятно льнёт к коже, джинсы сидят как надо, руки наконец-то свободны от перчаток и можно прочувствовать текстуру обмотки руля. _Блаженство_.

Всё супер. Он едет отмечать свою недавнюю победу, собираясь как следует выпить и оттянуться за скучные месяцы тренировок. Для этого целую виллу сняли, с отличным видом на город и громадным бассейном.

Солнце клонится к горизонту, рыжее, палящее. Дорога впереди рябит от зноя, сухой воздух обжигает лёгкие. Широ нравится дышать им вот так, впитывать скорость каждой клеточкой тела, не стеснённым плотным костюмом и шлемом.

Он в восторге. Получает всё, о чём мечтал, но под ложечкой отчего-то тянет.

 _Что-то не так_.

Злясь на себя за мнительность, Широ паркуется у обочины.  
Под капотом его детки всё замечательно тоже — по крайней мере то, что он может оценить взглядом.  
Предчувствие не отпускает. Ввинчивается в виски раскалёнными болтами, и Широ с ума сойдёт, если не разберётся с этим.  
Выругавшись, он достаёт мобильный, чтобы найти ближайший сервис.

Признаться, Широ бывал в местах получше. Раз на то пошло, у него есть свой личный сервис, но он на другом конце города. Слишком рискованно ехать туда, если тачка действительно неисправна. Риск Широ любит, только не когда дело касается его любимой Панамеры. Эта красавица — его продолжение, его половинка, его второе «я». Он всё для неё сделает. Даже если этого придётся проторчать в обшарпанной мастерской.

Девушка — на вид совсем подросток — смеряет его оценивающим взглядом.

— «Просто посмотреть»? — переспрашивает она, вскинув бровь. — У нас?

— А что, никто из ваших не потянет?

— Почему же. — Девушка лопает губами пузырь из жвачки и кричит, не оборачиваясь: — Кит! Дуй сюда, работа есть.

Широ готов забрать свои слова назад. Если тут все механики выглядят так, как этот Кит, то сервису не нужно париться над вывеской и интерьером. Вряд ли хоть один клиент будет рассматривать что-то кроме. Широ вот не в силах.  
Не отрываясь, он смотрит, как Кит вытирает грязным платком масло со щеки. Его обнажённый торс блестит от пота, вызывающе рельефный. На груди болтаются армейские жетоны, бок оплетает тату с языками пламени. Это… _горячо_.

— Оденься, сколько раз тебе говорить, — швыряет в него майку девушка, и Широ возмущён. Нельзя такое прятать одеждой.

— Жарко же, — ворчит Кит, однако майку всё же надевает. Перехватывает волосы на затылке потуже, убирая их в низкий хвост. — На что жалуемся? — обращается он уже к Широ.

Конкретно сейчас — на то, что Кит оделся, однако Широ не из-за этого сюда приехал. Впрочем, это то, ради чего он определённо ещё раз сюда заглянет.

— Не знаю, — признаётся он, — это, скорее, интуитивное.

— «Интуитивное», значит.

Кит достаёт пачку сигарет и закуривает. Вид такой, что вряд ли это законно. 

— Ну пошли, посмотрим, права ли твоя интуиция.

Как бы красив этот Кит ни был, Широ не простит ему плохого обращения со своей деткой. Кит же, кажется, решает уничтожить его до самого основания.  
Пальцы скользят вдоль линии капота с ощущаемой нежностью. Его глаза горят восторгом, а голос самую малость хрипнет, и это ломает Широ как личность.

— У нас редко такие бывают, — говорит Кит, пока перебирает внутренности тачки, — какая красавица. Твой хозяин хорошо за тобой следит, не волнуйся. Сейчас найдём, отчего тебе нездоровится.

Всё это время Широ едва ли дышит, заворожённый его работой. Тем, как ловко Кит управляется с инструментами, тем, как капля пота скользит по напряжённой шее, тем, как натягивается ткань форменных брюк на заднице.

— Вы везучий, — обращается Кит теперь уже к Широ, — цепь ГРМ немного съехала. Могла слететь, но вы вовремя обратились. Я уже всё подтянул, можно забирать. Хорошее у вас чутьё.

— Часть профессии. — Он и сам понимает, что красуется. Лишь надеется, что не выглядит со стороны слишком уж глупо. — Мне положено чувствовать машины лучше, чем себя.

— Да ну?

— Я пилот. Гоняю на треках и всякое такое.

— Формулы один? — смеётся Кит, закуривая новую сигарету.

— Наскар.

Его взгляд меняется. Загорается ярче прежнего, и Широ едва не рассыпается пеплом.

— Врёшь.

— Не вру. Я действительно пилот Наскара.

— Тогда докажи. — Кит тушит едва начатую сигарету и возвращает ему ключи. — Если я тебя обгоню, то заплатишь двойную цену. Слабо́?

Широ переводит взгляд на часы. Вилла с бассейном это, конечно, круто, но у него намечается нечто более интересное.

— Не вопрос. Но если выиграю я, то ты будешь работать в моей команде. По рукам?

— По рукам.

За неприличной мастерской находится на удивление приличный трек. Кит въезжает на него на стареньком Кайене — наверное, ещё самого первого года выпуска. Если Кит обращался с ним так же, как с его деткой, то этот старик вполне может дать жару.  
Впрочем, Широ не собирается проигрывать.

Та самая девушка с жвачкой выходит на трек, чтобы дать отмашку. Как только она опускает руки, Широ вжимает педаль в пол.

Это совсем не то же самое, что гонять на соревнованиях. Ветер сдувает падающую на глаза чёлку, нос щекочет клубами пыли, визг шин глушит на поворотах. Широ чувствует себя охренительно — как никогда свободным себя чувствует — и едва не забывает о самой гонке, когда оборачивается посмотреть, где Кит.  
За рулём он невозможен. Настолько, что у Широ нет права ему проиграть. Потому что Кит нужен ему в команде.

Закатное солнце слепит даже сквозь тёмные очки, но это не проблема. Он всё равно финиширует первым, возможно, впервые в жизни с сожалением. Гонщику вроде Кита не стыдно и проиграть.

Кит снова закуривает, едва выходит из машины. К Широ он идёт не торопясь, будто позволяет закату обласкать разгорячённую кожу.

— Кажется, всё же не соврал.

— Не соврал, — улыбается ему Широ и протягивает визитку. — Жду тебя завтра.

Затянувшись, Кит склоняется к открытому окну. Дым стекает с губ так сладко, что хочется удержать его своими. Он отвечает на улыбку улыбкой, бросая в него едкое:

— Как скажете, шеф.


	24. Львы в кленовых листьях (день 24; соулмейты)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Иллюстрация](https://twitter.com/cosmofrogg/status/1279139170087325696) от @cosmofrogg

Впервые они встречаются в столовой. На подносе у Широ — имя Кит узнаёт позже, но всё же — шоколадное молоко вместе с сырным сэндвичем, и одно только это доказывает, что они соулмейты. На его шее метка: ровный контур готовящегося к прыжку льва. Едва Кит подходит чуть ближе, она заливается цветом ночного неба.  
Понадеявшись, что волосы закрывают собственную шею достаточно, он сбегает, как последний трус.

Ужас охватывает Кита целиком, когда он наводит справки. Староста группы, капитан футбольной команды, гордость колледжа. Перечислять долго можно и, нет, Кит вряд ли ему подходит. Убедив себя в том, что это ошибка, он начинает избегать Широ сознательно.

И у него не получается.

Следующий опасный раз случается возле библиотеки — настолько клишированно, что Кита почти тошнит. Он роняет книги, а Широ любезно помогает ему подобрать их. Тогда же они впервые говорят и тогда же Кит неосторожно называет ему своё имя. Всего лишь поддаётся неведомой силе, что так тянет его к Широ. Кит боится этой силы до усрачки.

Соулмейты — это же навсегда, верно? Вдруг этот Широ ужасный человек, или забывает чистить зубы, или он на самом деле жуткий пришелец-захватчик с другой планеты?  
Проследив за ним, Кит узнаёт, что Широ милейший парень из возможных, улыбка его очаровательна, а из неземного у него разве что красота.  
Ничего из этого не помогает.

Как бы Кит его ни избегал, они сталкиваются совершенно везде и с ненормальной частотой. Как бы Кит ни отрицал своё влечение к нему, он не может игнорировать его и дальше. Как бы Кит ни прятал свою метку водолазками и шарфами, в глубине души он знает, что рано или поздно Широ её увидит.

Задумавшись об этом, Кит не замечает, как наезжает на кого-то на велосипеде.

— И снова мы встретились, — смеётся Широ. Ярко-жёлтый кленовый лист приклеился к его шапке. Кит нашёл бы это милым, но…

— Ты в порядке?!

— О, не переживай. Это не худшее, что со мной случалось, правда.

Знание об этом не то чтобы успокаивает. Как бы то ни было, кажется, Широ действительно в порядке. Он отодвигает велик в сторону и усаживается прямо на груду листьев. Смотрит на Кита снизу вверх — может, ожидает, что тот подаст ему руку, но Кит не подаёт.

— Всё же мне кажется, что мы слишком часто встречаемся, — продолжает улыбаться Широ.

— Я не преследую тебя, — сразу же оправдывается Кит, уже после думая, что именно так сказал бы настоящий сталкер.

— Да я не об этом. Нас будто сама судьба всё время сталкивает, не находишь?

Находит. И даже больше — прекрасно знает, что так и есть. Метка под шарфом жжётся сильнее; приходится стиснуть в пальцах край дутой куртки, чтобы не выдать себя.

— Совпадения. Мне так кажется.

Широ хмурит брови, и Кит чувствует себя виноватым. Он извиняется — не за ложь, а за неосторожное обращение с велосипедом.

— Забей, всё нормально. Поможешь подняться?

Теперь, когда он спрашивает напрямую, Кит не может отвертеться. Приходится взять всю свою волю в кулак, чтобы протянуть ему руку.  
Вместо того, чтобы встать, Широ тянет Кита за собой в листья.

Тяжело сообразить, где верх, а где низ. Всё, что Кит видит — лицо Широ перед собой, неземное и прекрасное. Он поправляет съехавшую на лоб шапку и хихикает, как подросток.

— Прости, не удержался.

Смех стихает с порывом ветра. Широ бережно смахивает листья с волос Кита, и его пальцы застывают над шарфом. Над тем местом, где должен быть такой же лев.  
Широ не злится. _Он улыбается_.

— Так я и знал. Почему ты всё время от меня бегал?

Киту некуда деться. Выбраться из-под Широ просто так не выйдет, а теперь, когда они наконец-то так близко, не очень и хочется. Возможно, им давно уже стоило поговорить как следует.

— Ну, там. Ты не знаешь меня. Я не знаю тебя. — Наконец-то говорит он то, о чём думал уже долгое время. — Вдруг мы, не знаю, не сойдёмся характерами, или меня будут раздражать твои привычки, или…

Широ встаёт и помогает подняться Киту. Берёт его за руки, поглаживая острые костяшки.

— Возможно, — Широ сплетает с ним пальцы. — Но, уверен, мы со всем справимся, если захотим.

Метка на шее не жжётся — мягко пульсирует теплом в такт сердцу. Такая же, как у Широ.

И Киту становится не так страшно.


	25. Нашедшему просьба вернуть (день 25; дисней)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Иллюстрация](https://twitter.com/cosmofrogg/status/1280215645322383362) от @cosmofrogg

Широ надевает на Кита ободок со знаменитыми круглыми ушками и позволяет надеть на себя такой же. Киту идёт, безумно. В порыве чувств Широ делает фото и сразу же ставит его на заставку коммуникатора.

На фоне зависших в лиловом небе трёх лун цветастые за́мки и аттракционы классического Диснейленда смотрятся на удивление естественно. Инопланетные расы так прониклись культурой Земли, что такой парк развлечений можно найти практически где угодно. Широ не уверен, гордиться этим или ужасаться тому, как далеко расползлась мышиная корпорация.

— Там сладкая вата! — Дёргает его за рукав Кит. — Или не она, но выглядит похоже. Попробуем?

Кит прекрасен в форме. Без неё он ещё прекраснее, хотя казалось бы, но есть что-то такое в повседневной одежде, от чего Широ без ума. Простые джинсы, простая футболка, простая куртка. Проще не придумаешь, а Широ и не надо. Хватит с него сложностей. Все они уже позади. Он приехал сюда отдыхать и весело проводить время со своим парнем.

— Всё, что пожелаешь, детка, — Широ целует его в щёку, и Кит совершенно очаровательно смущается.

— Не я тянул тебя за язык.

По Диснейленду на Таргариане они гуляют взявшись за руки, как на настоящем свидании. На них не обращают внимания: для местных жителей все земляне на одно лицо, и учитывая, какой стресс Широ испытывает выходя в магазин на родной планете, это как никогда кстати. Сейчас он самый заурядный человек, которому несказанно повезло с бойфрендом. Отличное чувство.

Впервые за долгое время Широ вспоминает, что ему всего двадцать семь. Что он ещё молод, что тоже имеет право на отдых, и что аттракционы — это весело. Не все, конечно. Зеркальный лабиринт он обходит как можно дальше, хватит с него лицезрения своих копий, а остальные — забавные, да. Особенно Широ нравится тот, где нужно сталкиваться на крохотных машинках. Сам он едва залезает в такую, а Кит даже за рулём почти игрушечного авто смотрится потрясающе опасно. Вряд ли Широ когда-нибудь перестанет восхищаться им.

— Ты был хорош, — смеётся Кит в перерывах между тем, как тянет клубничный шейк из трубочки, — но на том повороте тебе следовало взять правее, тогда ты бы меня победил.

— Засмотрелся на тебя и не смог. Ты такой красивый.

— Ну тебя!

— Но это правда.

Кит пихает его в плечо, а затем, оглядевшись, быстро целует в губы. У Широ сердце сейчас выпрыгнет. Чтобы справиться с этим, он склоняется к лицу Кита и в последний момент хватает губами коктейльную трубочку. Густой румянец на щеках того стоит.

— Я-я сейчас, — бормочет Кит, отстраняясь.

— Ты куда?

— Куплю ещё коктейлей.

Пока он исчезает где-то между киосками, Широ отходит к живой изгороди. Листает сделанные за сегодня фото, думая о том, как сильно Кита любит. Вот это, где они возле «Мира Дикого Запада», отличное. И то, что было сделано перед русскими горками, тоже. Которое Широ сделал тайком, когда Кит смотрел на громадных рыб в аквариуме, пожалуй, всё же лучше предыдущего, и…  
А где он вообще?

Подняв голову Широ понимает, что уже давно отошёл от изгороди. Даже киосков не видит — только пришельцев всех возрастов, безразлично проходящих мимо.  
Это не смешно даже. Гордость галактического Гарнизона, бесстрашный адмирал «Атласа» Такаши Широгане потерялся в хреновом Диснейленде. Неплохой заголовок для жёлтой прессы, на самом деле оказавшийся реальностью.  
Главное, чтобы об этом не узнали Мэтт с Лэнсом, иначе они будут припоминать ему это до конца дней.

— Внимание, посетители! — раздаётся над парком из ловко спрятанных динамиков. — Потерялся мальчик. Рост примерно два метра, волосы белые и короткие. Он очень красивый и… простите, мускулистый?

— Именно, — это голос Кита. Тихий, в сравнении с предыдущим, но он принадлежит Киту.

— Эм, хорошо. Это точно ваш сын?

— Это мой муж.

— О, вот как. В общем, потерялся муж. Нашедшему просьба вернуть, как вы сказали? Киту. Он будет ждать у стойки информации у входа. Спасибо за внимание.

Широ прячет покрасневшее лицо в ладонях. Он чувствует направленные на себя взгляды, и ему не стыдно.  
 _Кит назвал его мужем_.

До стойки информации Широ едва ли не бежит. Кит замечает его на полпути — срывается с места и прыгает в объятья, целуя щёки, нос, веки — везде, где дотягивается. Прижимает к себе крепко-крепко.

— Прости, я испугался, — шепчет Кит, уткнувшись в шею, — уже столько раз тебя терял, что…

— Больше не потеряешь, — обещает ему Широ и закрепляет это обещание поцелуем. — Если что, я согласен.

— На что?

— Быть твоим мужем.

На этот раз Кит целует его так, что они уже начинают привлекать внимание. Самое время вернуться домой, чтобы продолжить без посторонних взглядов.  
И ещё, чтобы купить уже наконец для Кита кольцо.


	26. Ключи памяти (день 26; брошенный)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Иллюстрация](https://twitter.com/cosmofrogg/status/1280575834395459585) от @cosmofrogg

Дом, в котором Кит прожил всю жизнь, кажется чужим. Его стены всё ещё хранят воспоминания, и счастливые, и не очень. Тех, которые «не очень», слишком много. Куда больше, чем счастливых, но Кит не может выбросить их из головы, как бы ни пытался.

Ветер треплет пыльные шторы, пока Кит собирает оставшиеся вещи. Каждая из них напоминает ему о Широ. Комната расплывается перед глазами от подступающих слёз.

Эту кружку Широ подарил ему, когда Кит заканчивал свой первый курс в Гарнизоне. Серую, с уже подстёршейся мордочкой бегемота, почти детскую. Сказал, что у каждого крутого кадета должна быть крутая кружка. Кит назвал её ужасной, но с того дня он пил только из неё, несмотря на насмешки соседа по комнате.

Кит заворачивает кружку в старую газету и убирает в коробку. Делает вид, что не обращает внимание на крупный заголовок, в котором сообщают о провале экспедиции на Кербер.  
Храбриться Киту не перед кем. Он совсем один.

Следом идёт плеер. Его Кит купил на призовые с соревнований, и из-за него получил выговор. Сам виноват, нечего было сидеть в наушниках на занятиях, но тогда всё по-другому казалось. Тогда он считал занятия скучными, тогда думал, что к нему просто придираются, тогда он искренне верил, что препод его ненавидит. Кит вышел из класса, хлопнув дверью, и почти до самого заката просидел на крыше, обижаясь на весь мир.  
Плеер вернул ему Широ. Сел на прогретый бетон рядом и спросил, может ли показать Киту пару любимых песен.  
Конечно же он согласился.  
Они смотрели, как красное солнце тонет в песках, деля наушники на двоих.

Тогда Кит впервые понял, что по-настоящему влюблён.  
До сих пор влюблён. Как до сих пор слушает те песни.

Нужно не забыть прихватить права на байк. Их получение он тоже отмечал вместе с Широ. Кит помнит тот день, будто это было вчера: будто совсем недавно они рассекали по пустыне, поднимая песок в воздух, будто совсем недавно он чувствовал ладони Широ на своей талии и слышал его радостный смех.

Столько времени прошло, а Кит не знает, считать ли эти воспоминания счастливыми.

Карту, перед которой он провёл весь последний год, Кит оставляет на стене. Там, куда он едет, она больше не понадобится.

Кит бы забрал всё. И диван, на котором они с Широ дремали во время вылазок, и стол, который они собрали вдвоём буквально из хлама, и окно, через которое наблюдали за звездопадом — унёс бы с собой каждое крохотное напоминание, правда — но иногда нужно оставлять кое-что позади и двигаться дальше. Даже если это разбивает сердце.

Из вещей у него одна небольшая коробка. Её Кит ставит в ноги и распрямляется, чтобы вдохнуть.  
Чтобы проститься.

За окном падают звёзды, но Кит смотрит на ключи в своей руке. Они нужны, чтобы закрыть дверь в его прошлую жизнь и никогда больше к ней не вернуться.  
Кит сжимает их, считая, что готов.

Порог дома он покидает один.

— Собрался? — спрашивает Широ. Киту всё ещё тяжело смотреть на его шрамы и узел куртки там, где должна быть рука, но это неважно. Главное, что он жив. Главное, что вернулся. Главное, что теперь всё будет по-другому.

— Да. Пойдём.

Кит закрывает дверь в свое прошлое и шагает под протянутую руку Широ, позволяя себя обнять.

Открывает новое будущее.


	27. Конкуренция (день 27; обман)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Иллюстрация](https://twitter.com/cosmofrogg/status/1280953934295846914) от @cosmofrogg

После очередного расставания Широ решает, что больше никогда не попадётся на это снова. Он устал просыпаться по утрам и обнаруживать полку со сладостями пустой.  
Если ещё хоть раз Широ соберётся заводить новые отношения, он обещает себе прежде убедиться в ненависти своего потенциального бойфренда к Орео.  
Никому не позволено вставать между Широ и Орео. Никому.

Проходит несколько одиноких месяцев прежде, чем он встречает Кита.  
Кит кажется ему совершенным.

— Как ты относишься к сладкому? — спрашивает Широ, готовый разочароваться.

— Не люблю, на самом деле. — В чашку кофе, в которую Широ обычно кладёт три ложки сахара, Кит не добавляет ни одной. — Предпочитаю что-нибудь поострее.

Широ едва не делает ему предложение сразу же; вовремя одёргивает себя и для начала предлагает Киту встречаться. Тот соглашается, и это по праву можно считать началом счастливой жизни Широ.

По крайней мере, так ему кажется.

Первые недели похожи на сказку. Кит, помимо прочего, оказывается хорош в выпечке: раз в три дня Широ уплетает шарлотку, ореховые пирожные и кексы с вишней, что тают на языке сладкой кислинкой. Широ ел бы всё это хоть каждый день, но ему надо держать себя в форме, а с такими лакомствами это очень и очень непросто.  
Кексами Кит кормит его с рук, и так, признаться, ещё вкуснее.

Они отлично проводят время. Помимо обычного оргазма Широ стабильно испытывает гастрономический, полка со сладостями остаётся нетронутой — не только потому, что Кит к ней не прикасается, а ещё и потому, что Широ практически перестал покупать их в магазине. После всего конкуренцию с кухней Кита выдержал только Орео, хотя и от него Широ подумывает отказаться.

В общем, ничего не предвещало.

Предчувствие будит его в три ночи. Постель рядом пуста, но Широ не придаёт этому значения спросонья. По старой привычке он сразу же плетётся на кухню, чтобы закинуть в рот пару печенек, раз уж проснулся.  
Увиденное потрясает его до глубины души.

Кит сидит за барной стойкой. Лунный свет заливает пол, подсвечивает гладкие плечи платиной, отражается бликом от открытой упаковки. Орео исчезает за пухлыми губами, растянутыми в блаженной улыбке.  
 _Его Орео_.

— …ты же говорил, что не любишь сладкое? — выдавливает из себя Широ, чувствуя себя преданным.

— Не люблю, но это же Орео.

Тишина стоит такая, что можно расслышать сверчков за окном и как Кит сглатывает печенье. Он двигает пачку с оглушительным шелестом, оказывается рядом с Широ в пару шагов.

— Извини, не смог удержаться. Я знаю, как ты их любишь. Так-то я себе отдельную пачку всё это время покупал, но она кончилась, и… Широ?

— Значит, ты тоже любишь Орео, — он и сам не уверен, вопрос это или попытка принять факт.

— Очень. Мне жаль, что так вышло — я утром хотел купить тебе новую коробку, правда.

— Ты любишь Орео, но за всё время ни разу не взял его с моей полки?

— До этого момента, выходит. Прости.

Широ обнимает его. Зарывается пальцами в волосы и сцеловывает с губ оставшиеся крошки.

— Бери сколько хочешь, — говорит он с улыбкой, — моё Орео — твоё Орео.

— Но мне показалось, что ты расстроился, и…

— Всё в порядке. Тебя я люблю больше.

Кит толкает его в плечо, смеясь, а затем тащит за собой в кровать.  
Засыпая, Широ думает о том, что отдаст Киту всё, что тот захочет — даже Орео.


	28. Суперсимметрия (день 28; тревога)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Иллюстрация](https://twitter.com/cosmofrogg/status/1281299396320206851) от @cosmofrogg

Чёрная отталкивается мощными лапами от осколка планеты, но Кит не чувствует тряски. Каждое её движение выверено, она точно знает, что делает. Ей не Кит управляет. Он бы так не смог. Не тогда, когда мысли запутались в ускользающий квантовый клубок.

Она летит сама по себе, и Кит ей верит. Не верит он себе и тому, что происходит. Слишком много свалилось на него разом. Столько эмоций, столько мыслей, столько ещё несказанных слов, и ни за одно не ухватиться.

Кит нашёл Широ, но что теперь с ними будет?

Стараясь не думать, он прислушивается к звукам. К мерному гудению двигателей, к скрипу собственных перчаток, когда он стискивает пальцы на штурвале слишком сильно, к дыханию за своей спиной. Тихому, но неровному.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Кит, и это самый идиотский вопрос из всех тех, которые он мог задать.

Широ только что выбрался из астрального плена с помощью древней инопланетной магии. О каком «в порядке» тут вообще говорить.

— А ты?

Вопреки обещаниям себе, Кит оборачивается. Чувства сдержать не выйдет. Это плохо закончится, и у него нет выбора. Потому что Кит хочет посмотреть на Широ снова, хоть совсем чуточку. Потрёпанного, уставшего, _живого_. Его самого Широ убивает улыбкой.

— Давай, иди сюда.

Он хлопает уцелевшей рукой по колену. Вряд ли Кит понимает жест верно, но он слишком измотан, чтобы думать. Только поэтому он позволяет себе забраться Широ на колени и стиснуть его в объятьях.  
Широ обнимает его в ответ. Утыкается лбом в грудь, и облегчение накрывает Кита с головой.  
 _Всё в порядке_.

Кит пропускает сквозь пальцы короткие жемчужные пряди, гладит заострившиеся лопатки. Даёт Широ понять, что он рядом, и спасёт его ещё столько раз, сколько потребуется. Чего бы ему это ни стоило.

— Кит, — шепчет Широ, будто их могут услышать. Его мягкий голос проникает под кожу, и Кит соврёт, сказав, что не скучал, — просто расслабься, хотя бы на минутку.

— Но ты…

— Я никуда больше от тебя не денусь. Обещаю.

Тревоги отступают с осторожными прикосновениями, с горячим дыханием, с ощущением холода волос.

— Мы со всем справимся. Вместе справимся. Ты мне веришь?

У Кита нет причин не верить. Он доверяет Широ больше, чем себе и, поддавшись порыву, касается губами макушки под собой.

Всё в порядке, пока они есть друг у друга.

— И, Кит.

— Да?

— Я тебя тоже.


	29. Конечная мультивселенная (день 29; невозможное)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Иллюстрация](https://twitter.com/cosmofrogg/status/1281524572051906560) от @cosmofrogg

Когда Широ открывает глаза, над ним мерцают звёзды. Их мириады, нет им конца и края, и ничего прекраснее он в жизни ещё не видел. Мимо проплывают киты — громадные, размером с целый Гарнизон, а то и больше. Они прячутся в клубах разноцветных облаков, что стелются по земле, и песня их стихает, едва начавшись.

Позади стоит корабль, совсем непохожий на те, на которых летает Широ. Этот будто бы из совсем другого времени. Куда более продвинутого.  
Из будущего?..

— Где я? — спрашивает он в пустоту. Голос совсем хриплый, и Широ не уверен, что его слышно.

— Это Кербер.

Парень — нет, уже мужчина — помогает подняться. Он высокий и статный, его белоснежные волосы будто светятся изнутри, а шрам на щеке идёт ему удивительным образом.  
Широ забирает слова назад. _Вот теперь_ он не видел ничего прекраснее.

На плечи мужчины наброшен китель Гарнизона, но почему-то чёрный. По нашивкам Широ понимает, что тот — адмирал.  
Невозможно. Впрочем, не невозможнее всего остального.

— Кербер? Не знал, что тут есть база.

— В твоей реальности её вполне может не быть. Или в твоём времени. Кто знает.

Он пытается улыбнуться Широ, но его взгляд печален, а вид донельзя усталый. Его лицо кажется до боли знакомым.  
Может, они виделись раньше?

— Что значит «в твоей реальности»? — всё же спрашивает Широ, заставляя себя не пялиться так сильно.

— То и значит, — говорит адмирал, будто это само собой разумеющееся. — Ты не отсюда.

— С чего вы взяли?

— С того, что мой Широ сейчас в медицинской капсуле. Ничего серьёзного, но… — он прикрывает веки в безысходности. — Сколько раз ему говорил. Мы уже не молоды.

 _«Мой Широ»_.  
Наверное, странно, что из всего услышанного Широ потрясает именно это.

— Здесь есть другой я? — инстинктивно он хватается за напомнившую о себе руку. — Он болен?

— Разве что поиском приключений на свою задницу.

Усмешка адмирала горькая. Широ хотел бы его поддержать, но не знает, как.

— В очередной раз рискнул собой, хоть я и просил его этого не делать, — продолжает адмирал, выдохнув. — Между собой мы шутим, что случившееся с моими волосами — результат переживаний за него.

— Простите.

Адмирал вскидывает бровь, и Широ смущается под его взглядом.

— За что?

— За… меня. Если ваш Широ и правда другой я, то с этим ничего не поделать. В том смысле, что я всегда стараюсь для других, но иногда упускаю чувства своих близких. Уверен, ваш Широ не хотел, чтобы вы волновались.

На этот раз улыбка адмирала светлая. Он треплет Широ по волосам, отчего сердце начинает биться чаще.

— Спасибо, — говорит адмирал, — но тебе пора вернуться. Чтобы не волновался «я» из твоей реальности.

— Откуда вы знаете, что он волнуется?

— Потому что я люблю тебя. В какой бы реальности мы ни были.

Адмирал кладёт ладонь ему на грудь, и Широ открывает глаза.

Над ним привычный потолок Гарнизона, вокруг — выделенная ему комната.  
Если это был сон, то довольно странный.

В дверь стучат; Широ приходится вылезти из-под одеяла.

— Кит?

— Ты в порядке?

Он в одной майке, не удосужился даже набросить куртку кадета. Растрёпанный и по-своему очаровательный.  
И, как и все остальные, сейчас должен находиться в своей кровати, потому что уже давно был отбой.

— Я-то в порядке, а ты тут что делаешь?

— На небе была такая вспышка, и мне показалось, что… — Кит сцепляет руки за спиной и отводит взгляд. — Неважно. Прости, если разбудил.

Широ треплет его по волосам. Задумавшись, проводит пальцами по щеке там, где у адмирала был шрам. Кожа Кита чистая и гладкая, а ещё горячая от прикосновения.

— Широ?.. — окликает он едва слышно.

— Извини. И возвращайся в комнату, пока тебя кто-нибудь не поймал.

Кивнув, Кит разворачивается на пятках. Ещё секунда, и он в самом деле уйдёт.  
Вопреки своим словам, Широ сгребает его в объятья.

— Можно мы постоим так? — спрашивает он, уткнувшись носом в макушку. Кит опускает ладони ему на спину — от нахлынувших чувств плывёт перед глазами.

— Конечно. Переживаешь из-за отлёта на Кербер?

Широ не отвечает. Вряд ли Киту нужен этот ответ. Ему бы другой, на вопрос, который никто из них не осмелится задать.  
Ещё не время.

— Пообещай мне кое-что, — просит Широ.

— Конечно. Что угодно.

— Пообещай, что не будешь за меня переживать.

— …кроме этого, — хихикает Кит ему в плечо. — Широ, серьёзно?

— Серьёзно.

Кит отстраняется и заглядывает в глаза. Читает в них то, о чём Широ никогда не осмелится ему сказать. Пожимает плечами, будто в чём-то виноват, но виновен здесь только Широ.

— Ты же знаешь, что я всё равно буду.

К сожалению или к счастью — Широ знает.


	30. Адреналин (день 30; отражение)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Иллюстрация](https://twitter.com/cosmofrogg/status/1281670365769588743) от @cosmofrogg

В том, чтобы скрывать свои отношения, есть что-то. Широ с ним согласен, и в качестве этого согласия тянет Кита в притенённый переулок. Целует, развязно и мокро, сжимает в ладонях его задницу, и чёрт бы побрал эти узкие джинсы.  
У них есть несколько мгновений прежде чем друзья заметят их отсутствие, и эти моменты по-настоящему крышесносные.

— Кит? — вскидывает бровь Лэнс. — Ты весь красный.

— Да шнурок развязался. Наклонился завязать и голова что-то закружилась.

— Хорошо, что Широ был рядом, да?

Кит не понимает, сарказм это или нет, так что на всякий случай соглашается и с этим тоже. Широ с беспокойством придерживает его у локтя — будто всё так и было — на что Кит отвечает ему благодарной улыбкой. Пидж закатывает глаза.

Серьёзных причин нет. Не считая той, что все знакомые давно уже женили их, чем выводили Кита из себя.  
Он не собирался с Широ встречаться. Ему плохие парни нравятся, а Широ переживал расставание со своим бывшим.  
Их связывала только дружба. Пронесённая через школьные годы, выпускной бал и добрую половину колледжа.

Они дружили. Были лучшими друзьями, почти братьями.  
До тех пор, пока совершенно не по-братски переспали на вечеринке в чужой комнате.

Широ заправляет прядь Киту за ухо, улыбается ему самым краешком губ. Убедившись, что никто не смотрит, Кит целует его в ответ.  
Пидж шумно тянет колу из трубочки. Наверное, нужно взять ещё напитков.

Это длится вторую неделю. Наверное, он в самом деле адреналиновый наркоман, раз проскальзывает к Широ в примерочную. В соседней Ханк примеряет выбранные Лэнсом футболки.  
Нужно быть тише. Тяжело быть тихим, когда Широ вылизывает рот и вжимается бедром между ног.  
Кит уверен, что справляется с этим. Возвращается к друзьям незамеченным и вытирает рукавом мокрые от слюны губы. Лэнс отворачивается, избавляя Кита от необходимости придумывать объяснения.

Когда они все вместе заваливаются в кафе, Кит чувствует себя хре́новым ниндзя. Широ забирается рукой под его толстовку у поясницы — от прикосновения встряхивает. Если они сядут рядом, то это будет провалом. Кит не сможет совладать с собой. Не тогда, когда рубашка Широ так соблазнительно расстёгнута до груди.

— Странно, что вы не вместе, — удивляется Ханк, видя, как Кит занимает место напротив.

— Всё равно за одним столом сидим, — отвечает ему Широ, — невелика разница.

— Даже не знаю, какой из вариантов хуже, — тон у Пидж язвительный, но Кит не понимает, в чём проблема.

Как бы то ни было, им нужно делать заказ.

Вот об этом Кит и говорил. Широ гладит его ногу своей, зажимает её коленями. Парировать ему нечем, остаётся только дышать как можно ровнее и игнорировать идиотское желание залезть под стол, чтобы отсосать своему _почти_брату_. Нет, это уже слишком.  
Не при друзьях, по крайней мере.

— Уже выбрал что-нибудь? — спрашивает он севшим голосом. Надеется воззвать к совести Широ, которая наверняка легла вздремнуть, но в глубине души Кит наслаждается этим.

— М-м-м, почти. Не могу прочитать мелкий шрифт вот здесь, не поможешь?

Знакомый взгляд. Кит обожает его. Он всё в Широ обожает, но вот это — особенно. И жаль, что потребовалось так много времени на осознание.  
Всё Широ может прочитать. Это не просьба — это вызов. Кит принимает его с той же решимостью, с которой наконец-то принял свои чувства.

— Давай. Что там?

Наклонившись через стол, Кит целует желанные губы. Раскрытое меню скрывает их лица, так что никто не должен догадаться. _Так хорошо, боже_.

— Вы идиоты или да? — не выдерживает Лэнс. — Мы давно в курсе.

— Не понимаю, о чём ты.

Пидж переводит взгляд выше, не отрываясь смотрит на что-то позади Широ и Кита. Теперь, когда Кит тоже туда смотрит, он видит зеркало в половину стены.

— Это не то, что… — пытается оправдаться Широ, но его перебивает Ханк:

— Да хватит, это даже не смешно. Точнее, было смешно, но только первые два дня. Или что, вы серьёзно думали, что мы ничего не замечаем?

— Наивные, — добивает Пидж.

— Простите.

— Да чего уж. Просто давайте уже поедим, окей?

Киту стыдно. Очень, правда. Но жалеет ли он? Нет.  
Пока он вместе с Широ, Кит не собирается жалеть ни о чём.


End file.
